Eureka Seven: New Life
by Love long sought
Summary: Renton and Eureka decide to return to everyone but will everything happen according to what renton thinks of his New Life.
1. New love

Disclaimer: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlicensed fanfic and makes no profit what so ever.

This is my first work as I have just started writing recently, but as I don't know if I should continue I want your opinion if it's a decent work, I intend to write more, a lot more.

_**New beginning**_

One year after the summer of love, Renton woke to find eureka lying beside him.

Both of them have spent the last year exploring the planet and learning more and more about each other.

He looked at her from head to toe thinking, "I'll always keep her safe".

Eureka ill never forget my promise

Eureka woke to find Renton smiling at her.

"What's wrong Renton" eureka asked, "I was only thinking how beautiful you are.

"Oh Renton", eureka said blushing.

"Well are you ready eureka" to see everyone again.

"Yes it's been to long, weeks, months, years I don't know".

They both sat up eureka in her white gown she wore and Renton in his brown jacket with shorts the same clothing they wore when they were in the command cluster.

Renton and eureka both climbed out of the shelter they had created holding hands.

"Eureka what is there to eat" Renton asked , "nothing Renton" Eureka replied.

"Then we should at least go to the spring before we get going" Renton suggested," Renton I would love that".

While hand in hand Renton and eureka walked to the spring they had found days before while wandering the planet as if peace itself was still there as there love was.

"Renton" eureka said "yes eureka" Renton, replied, I love you

I love you to eureka pulling close to each other while holding each others hands eureka and Renton kissed passionately for what seemed to be as if it would be their last.

Shouldn't we go to the spring now Renton "Yah I guess so", Renton replied

While removing their clothing so they could bathe in the hot spring, Renton couldn't help but look at the woman he loved.

Her teal colored hair a little longer then what see had and Renton's scraggly mess on his head just about covered his eyes, because of this Renton didn't see the rock sticking out when trying to get to the spring an tripped.

He yelled as he slipped and fell, Eureka quickly looked over and ran towards him to see if he was alright.

"Are you ok Renton" eureka asked, "yah I'm ok" Renton said blushing as he felt embarrassed.

Renton couldn't help but look at Eureka's wings as she bent down to help him up as they were an emerald green and had an aura that was just helped with the sunlight, it was as beautiful as the first time he saw them.

That time he remembered all to well because that was when they were in the Promised Land and were trying to contact the coralians.

Eureka notices Renton staring and asks, " what's wrong Renton" Nothing eureka he said with a straight face but blushed a little as his cheeks grew red.

While in the spring Renton dove under the water quietly while eureka was in a daze because of the spring, Renton swam quickly to eureka as it was a hot spring.

When he got close he tickled eureka underwater.

Eureka jumped as she wasn't expecting it " Renton where are you" eureka said slightly raising her voice "right here jumping up out of the water right beside her.

He stared at her smiling and they both broke out laughing, as it was a peaceful moment.

"Renton, yes eureka do you think Maurice, maeter, and linck are alright" eureka asked frowning Renton put his arm around her and said " their with Holland he will make sure they're safe and Maurice is their big brother they'll be fine.

Eureka cheered up a little e as this reassured her more coming from Renton.

"Are you ready eureka" Renton asked as he was putting back on his clothes " yes Renton eureka stated" as she was done already waiting on the other side of a rock.

After discussing a little they both decided to go to the closest town to either find a way to get to the gekko or find where bell forest was.

With only a vague knowledge of the area, they went hand in hand toward where they thought a town might be.

Shortly after a farmer noticed two young adults making their way out of the forest.

Knowing all to well Renton and eureka loved each other with their hearts were laughing blissfully but were suddenly stopped short by the farmer as all he was doing was staring at them.

Renton and eureka walked up to the farmer and asked where they were but all he could do was gape and stare at them.

He started to say "but you two are Renton and eureka the ones who saved the world" Renton and eureka said sheepishly yeah I guess we did and were surprised at how happy the farmer was.

He introduced himself as jerry olio, Renton just shaked his outstretch hand, as he already knew who they were and asked where the closest town was.

Jerry replied he would just take them there as he needed to stop by the market to pick up some things.

He also offered to give them some lunch as it was later in the morning, Renton and eureka both looked at each other but as it turned out eureka responded "we would love to", jerry was a little shocked as Renton never did anything he could see to give at the least an answer to his question but just shrugged and walked them to his home.

He walked them to his house were he directed them to the kitchen and left them while he freshened up real quick.

Little did Renton and eureka know that jerry was getting his gun from under his bed to kill the accursed coralian that killed his wife, as she was at the market pieces of the command cluster came down and destroyed anything that was close, even with the media saying this was Dewey's fault he still needed revenge on his wife's name.

So Jerry pulled a magazine out and slammed it home all the while cocking a round into the chamber, he breathed slowly as to help because he knew he was about to kill someone.

While walking slowly downstairs he could clearly hear and smell some great cooking going on, but as he rounded the bottom he saw Renton and eureka making something that looked great but knew it wouldn't last.

As Jerry drew close Renton saw the gun jerry was trying to conceal as he drew close so Renton immediately pulled eureka behind him and told eureka "I will protect you" as she didn't know what was going on all she heard was a gunshot.

As Jerry saw this he fired right towards Renton, Renton knowing he had gotten hit heard eureka scream as eureka saw a red spot appear on Renton's shoulder as where the bullet hit.

"Jerry why are you doing this" eureka screamed all jerry could do was look straight at them and had the look of a lost man and said "Because she killed my wife, I loved her so dearly and she stole her from me" Renton yelled towards jerry that "Eureka wasn't like that anymore and she only wants to live happily, She also wasn't the one who killed her and said it was dewey's fault as his plan caused all this to happen".

Jerry fired again this time hitting Renton right above the knee to send him sprawling to the floor but he quickly got up to stay in front of eureka.

Jerry told Renton to move as he didn't want to kill him but only to kill the evil coralian behind him but at that moment they heard the door slam open and a brown haired young looking farmer burst in and yelled why are you doing this father.

As the boy was coming back from the fields opposite of the house where Renton and eureka had come from he thought he could hear a gunshot and hurried home but before he could get to the door he could hear his father say "because she killed my wife, I loved her so dearly and she stole her from me" and the second shot followed close.

As the boy drew close to his father, jerry told him to run as he needed to do this but Adam had none of that as he jumped at him to try and get the gun but jerry already fired and hit Renton in the chest.

As Renton fell to the floor as he could feel himself start to lose consciousness he could clearly hear eureka scream "don't leave me Renton I need you".

Renton tried to lift himself but shortly fell right back into the floor and swiftly blacked out.

Eureka looked up to see Adam had clearly knocked out his father by hitting him squarely in the head hard enough to knock him out and Adam looked at her and said "help me get Renton to the car to get to the hospital as he looks heavy".

As they were in the car barreling down the old country road eureka could clearly hear Renton's breathing coming in ragged gasps.

Eureka knowing all to well she couldn't lose Renton told Adam to hurry.

When they pulled in front of the hospital they quickly went inside to get a doctor to help Renton.

They quickly returned with one who was named Deran as his nametag told them.

He quickly asked what happened as Adam explained because eureka was far too worried for Renton, he said Renton was shot three times by his father. Deran then told the medical orderlies who quickly came out the door to bring Renton into the trauma center.

As all of them quickly ran down the halls Adam and eureka were asked to stay behind as they needed to do work.

AS eureka found a chair she quickly sat down and cried, as she knew Renton was far too special to her.

Adam follow suit and sat next to eureka to comfort her but as he did so three guys walked up who saw the event an said you are that coralian girl that Dewey was after.

Eureka looked up to see three street looking punks who had pulled out some sort of switch blade, but Adam himself didn't allow this he quickly pulled out the gun he took from his father when he knocked him out so he couldn't do anything later.

Adam put the three guys into the sights but held it their and told them "to go away as he didn't want to fire" but as he held the gun the punks could tell he wouldn't fire because the gun was shaking rapidly.

Eureka knowing she might die fought back her emotions and grabbed the gun Adam was holding "I must be strong for Renton" she fired right at the punks and took two of them out she missed the third by a hair but he quickly advanced on her and elbowed eureka right into the wall all the while pulling out his knife and putting it to his throat.

Eureka could hear him say clearly I will kill you and not care, as you aren't human.

When a security guard nearby heard the shots he quickly ran around the corner and saw what was there, he saw what looked to be the girl named eureka up against the wall as the punk kid held the knife to her throat so he pulled out his gun and fired right into the kids head.

The guard quickly ran up and asked if she was alright, eureka responded she needed help with her shoulder but the doctor that helped with Renton came out and ran up to them and asked what happened.

After Adam quickly explained to the guard and Deran, Deran went over to eureka and picked her up to get her some medical attention.

He told the guard to watch over the two and also told an orderly to treat the two who were shot in the knees, but as he was about to leave he told Adam to go down the hall to the coroner to retrieve the one who was dead he felt no emotion for them, for they tried to kill the girl he was helping.

Eureka and Deran quickly followed through the doors where they took Renton and she could clearly see where Renton was as a lot of people were hurrying in and out and yelling for a different medical device.

Eureka was quickly lead to a bed and told to sit there as Deran ran back to where eureka assumed Renton was, all she could do was sit and cry as she didn't want Renton to die.

Some time shortly after a nurse came over to eureka to disinfect the wound and wrap her shoulder up tight, eureka quickly thanked her, as it felt better.

Eureka asked the nurse if Renton was alright but all she got was a sorrowful look as she just said she didn't know and left quickly.

Eureka just collapsed and cried as she needed to know if he was alright, eureka said in between gasps "Renton don't leave me alone again" as a blue light slowly started to blink out of what looked to be a green jewel that looked to be on her forehead but was apart of her.

She quickly heard down the hall where Renton was that someone crashed from falling over and yelled what is that.

Eureka didn't understand about what was going on and walked towards to door but as she drew near everyone started to slow down and start to leave looking exhausted but as deran came out he looked at eureka and smiled as he drew close eureka stopped and waited to hear what he had to say, Deran told her that "Renton should pull through as the two shots went right through and the chest didn't his any vital organs".

Eureka was quickly relived as she couldn't live on without Renton, but as she was quickly relieved Deran told her she had to explain how did Renton have a jewel in his forehead or why it glowed a bright red.

As she was going to say Deran quickly held up his hand and told her some other time as he needed to help with the punks she had shot.

But as Deran was leaving he told her she could go in but she shouldn't try to wake him as he was still in shock.

Eureka quickly nodded and walked in, but as she drew near she could only cry and sit next to him in a chair she quietly said don't die on me Renton as her jewel lit up so did Renton's, she was slightly surprised but she was quickly calmed as she heard "I would never leave you alone, oh Renton" eureka said and out her head on his chest as she felt much more at peace.

As she felt much better to know Renton was still there she thought what should I do now but soon drifted off to sleep.

Eureka awoke to find Deran coming in and said, "Oh your awake, I thought I'd bring you some food as you may be hungry" Eureka could see he was holding a tray.

Eureka asked "how long was I asleep" and Deran her about three hours but as he said this he also said that "after events like this it's normal for some people".

But as Deran out down the tray and Eureka started to chew on an apple, Deran asked Eureka " I think it's time we discussed about the jewel on your forehead and I'm referring to you, Eureka and Renton.

Eureka slowly stopped eating the apple and out it back on the tray but the words that left her mouth slightly shocked Deran as they were " I don't know" as she said this They both heard " We don't know" Deran and Eureka both look at Renton who had his eyes opened ever slow lightly " I'm back Eureka" Renton said.

As the words finally reached Eureka she burst out crying and hugged Renton but as she did this he yelled as she had pulled him slightly she quickly let go and said "Sorry Renton" as she felt bad about what she did but Renton quietly said Eureka you don't have to say sorry you only were worried and I love you".

All the while Deran sat there smiling and let his words get in edge wise as he asked again " So neither of you know how you got the jewels on your heads", Renton and Eureka both said " No we don't" Eureka also added in " We can both feel how the other is and talk some with them if you would need to know that" Deran.

As Eureka said this Renton looked a little worried to Deran as if he wouldn't like others to know so he told them " This can be just between both of us so I'll tell everyone else it was just some jewelry that could shine, they'll believe anything about the jewel's at this point ", as Deran finished Renton said " Thank you" and looked a little more at peace.

"So the next question Renton and Eureka what are you both going to do when you get out"

Eureka looked to Renton and said "We would like to see if gekkostate is in the area and meet them again".

"Ah yes that would be fine, I myself could try a little to see if I can get a hold of them" Eureka thanked Deran and turned back to Renton and she kissed him.

Deran just walked out of the room and thought " How am I going to contact gekkostate, oh well I think of something".

_Next time…._

_Reunion, will it be for the better or worse, may Renton only feel worse?_


	2. Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlicensed fanfic and makes no profit what so ever.**_

_**This is my first work as I have just started writing recently, but as I don't know if I should continue I want your opinion if it's a decent work, I intend to write more, a lot more.**_

_**Reunion**_

Renton woke to find Eureka sleeping on the bed next to him as his injury prevented her from sleeping in his.

"Eureka are you awake" Renton asked quietly.

"Renton your awake" as Eureka sat up and turned to him.

"Are you feeling better Renton" Eureka asked as if it was her fault.

"Eureka it wasn't your fault I promised you I would protect you no matter what and it that involves getting hurt then I will bear the pain".

Renton remembered the day when he went to the control cluster and had to kill the anti-body coralian's and said he "If I must kill some of your kind to see you I will bare the sin".

"Eureka how long have we been here" Renton asks as if he didn't know how long he has slept.

"Renton we have only been here three days" Renton looks shocked as he thought it was still the same day.

"Eureka would you want to get some food" as Renton feels as if he should ask Eureka.

"Renton the doctors said you shouldn't try to leave the bed for at least a week as you may open up the wounds again".

Renton looks a little depressed as he felt he needed to do something but Eureka quickly went up to Renton and said "I can try to get a wheelchair so we can go" at this Renton looked a little better for he could do something to make her happy.

"Oh Eureka I wish something's just would never have to be, I wish we can just live in peace" Renton said aloud as he was by himself.

Renton just sat in his bed as his mind wandered waiting for Eureka to get back.

"Anemone we really should get going we have to be there by 8pm" Dominic said as she was looking up at the moon.

"Dominic why do we have to go back to the capital right know it's beautiful just to stay outside and relax" Anemone stated as she wanted to stay and forget about work.

"You know we have to as it's our job and don't you want to see if there's any news on Eureka and Renton" Dominic said as if to be tempting.

"Dominic you know I would it's just nothing has come in at all in this year, I worry for them if they will ever come home" Anemone said as she wasn't sure of anything that's happened.

"Anemone you know you always have me and they will return one day remember Eureka loved her children she wouldn't leave them behind and neither would Renton" At this Anemone said "I love you Dominic" and hopped in the side car of his motorcycle.

"I love you to Anemone" Dominic said as he started up his bike as they started down the road back to the capital Dominic complained "Renton you are going to fix this bike so it isn't so squirrelly", Anemone started laughing at Dominic for being annoyed at the bike.

"Holland how are you today" Talho stated as a normal question.

"You already know my answer why do you always ask me that question," Holland said back at Talho.

"Because Holland you never actually answer it to begin with" Talho looked at him sadly while cradling their son Lon in her arms.

"I have been thinking about Renton and Eureka they were both so young and the world changed both of their lives so fast" Holland stated as he was recalling one year ago when Renton flew into the command cluster to save Eureka.

"You know Holland we may still find them one day they may just be hiding and spending their time together, I'm sure they'll return one day".

"Yeah I'm sure your right" said Holland as he stood up and hugged Talho.

"We should be happy as we are still here and know we have Lon to care over know" Talho suggested to cheer Holland up.

"I do need to be in a better mood but there's to much going on like all the battles with what's left of the federation that follow in Dewey's foot steps as well as the Alliance which is still being commanded by Jurgens after he defected from the federation" Holland said a little more aloud as he was getting a little more cheerful.

"But more and more people are noticing that Dewey was a mad man for attacking the coralian's in the first place" Talho gave as reassurance and also said "With most of the world split in half militarily and the planet itself missing half of what it was there is change due".

As Holland was about to speak red warning lights began to blare and Gidget came on the speaker and said "Five KLF squadrons coming in fast" Holland swore under his breath as he was trying not to swear anymore for his Lon being around.

Holland kissed Talho and started running back to the bridge as they were in their room, it didn't take him long as he ran there. Once Holland got into the control room everyone turned to him and he said "Gidget tell Mathieu and Hilda to launch and Hap get the booster flywheel going so we can make a quick escape if we need to"

Gidget and Hap nodded, as it was routine for this to happen.

Gidget looked a little alarmed a few seconds later after talking to Mathieu and Hilda she immediately looked at Holland and said "The 606 isn't operational right know as it was being repaired".

Holland yellerd "We still don't have it running who's repairing it, it was to be such an easy job"

Gidget told him right then "that there wasn't any parts to use on the 606 and Renton was one of the few who could actually do something without much to use".

"Hap take the bridge I'm going out in the Devilfish as we need more fire power out there for these upgraded mon-soono type's".

"You know Holland Talho won't like that as she repeatedly tells you to stay away fro it" Hap said.

"Talho will understand as we need to protect ourselves and Hilda can't do it alone" Holland explained.

So Holland raced down the halls to the hanger and looked at the Devilfish, which sat there and still remembered the pain when he last used it. Holland jumped in and swallowed the drugs he was to take if he was to use the Devilfish, he put on the helmet and felt the searing pain it involves for the senses to be accurate.

Holland lined up to the catapult and said "launching know".

Holland flew out to the battle and swerved left and right to dodge incoming laser's as the battle was close, Holland told Moon doggie "to ignite the boosters and get out of the battle as not to get hit"

Immediately the boosters ignited and Holland continued dodging multiple missiles and fired twice taking out two KLF's leaving three left Holland pulled of a cut back drop turn taking out another while the 606 took out the KLF that was right behind the Devilfish "Thanks Hilda".

"No problem leader" Hilda said.

The last KLF wasn't like the rest as it was much heavier armor and seemed to stay out of the battle but as Holland and Hilda advanced it took off at great speed away from the battle.

"What was that about Holland" said gasping as the Cfs system was taking its toll.

"Yeah that's weird the military usually fights but this one seemed just to observe, Oh well lets go back know" Hilda said.

As Holland and Hilda were returning the mysterious KLF pilot was writing his battle report, as he wasn't all the bit impressed in the new KLF's and how he was ordered not to go into combat but merely be an observer.

The pilot said threw an angry glare "Holland I will one day end your life as you have ruined mine".

The Devilfish and 606 returned to the hanger and all Holland could see was Talho standing at the top of the stairs angry.

"Oh I'm going to get it know" Holland thought.

As Holland got out of the Devilfish he started to fall but corrected his footing and only landed hard on the hanger floor.

Holland started to say why he was out there but Talho cut him to it and yelled "Holland you promised me you wouldn't use that anymore as it abuses your body to much as well as Lon and me can't lose you yet"

Holland tried to calm her down as he told her "If I only use it for a small amount of time it won't do much and I had to keep everyone safe".

Talho just looked down at her feet and said quietly "please Holland don't use it again as I can't lose you".

"I won't use the Devilfish unless I have to and that only includes keeping you safe as well if we don't have any other choice," Holland stated.

When Eureka returned with a wheelchair Deran the doctor that helped save Renton's life as well as the one who promised to keep them a secret was walking shortly behind her.

"Why are you here Deran" Renton asked questionately.

"I am here to make sure you don't over exert yourself Renton and two security personnel will be with you at all times to not have anyone unwanted to get to you" Deran said confidently.

"Renton are you ready to go" Eureka asked as she was pushing the wheelchair.

"Yeah but I haven't been in one of these before and I don't know how to get in one properly" Renton stated rather obviously.

"Renton Do you think I wouldn't come to help with this" Deran stated.

"I guess I just had to say it" Renton said rather embarrassed.

So after about half an hour as Renton did most of what Deran told him what to do wrong he got into the wheelchair with only a little pain.

"Are you alright Renton" Eureka asked as he looked as if he was about to cry.

Yeah I'm fine Eureka, are you ready to go to lunch" Renton said this to steer away from what may make Eureka a little worried as he did feel very bad.

"Yeah I'm ready Renton" as she leaned down to give him a kiss.

After Renton and Eureka broke off Deran broke into the conversation saying "I think we could try to go to a nearby restaurant instead of having hospital food today".

"That would be great but Renton are you okay with that" Eureka asked.

"Yeah that would be great to do but what's the place called" Renton asked looking at Deran.

"It's a little place called Olive garden, It's has some great linguine" Deran said rather cheerfully.

"Hmm never heard of it" Renton and Eureka said as a couple.

Eureka got behind Renton and started to push the wheelchair "Is this fine Renton".

"A little slower would do great Eureka" Renton thanked her as she slowed down a little as he felt a little better with the wounds still healing.

"Eureka I could push Renton if you'd like" Deran suggested.

"No thank you I can do it by myself as I love him" Renton looked up at her and both smiled lovingly.

As Eureka and Renton were moving along at a leisurely pace with Deran shortly behind heading for the hospital entrance two people in black suits came up behind them and announced there presence.

"Eureka and Renton we are here to make sure you are safely protected as we will follow you throughout the evening until we come back to the hospital as security here will be raised" Both men said as Renton and Eureka turned around to look at their faces.

"Thank you for all your help but if I may ask what are your names" Renton asked rather confidently.

"Well my name is Feller Reiner," the man on the left stated.

"And my name is Alex Hito" The woman on the right added in.

"Are you two in love Eureka asked" Renton looked away shyly as that itself was a personal question Eureka shouldn't have asked.

The two guards looked at each as if they should answer and while Feller shrugged Alex answered, "yes we are and intend to get married in a couple of months".

Eureka looked at them and answered "that's great so Renton are we ever going to get married" Eureka looked back at Renton.

Renton looked right at her and said lovingly "Eureka you already know I will but I'll let you choose when and where you want to have it".

Eureka smiled warmly and Renton just reached up and grabbed Eureka's hand "Eureka you know I will always love you".

"Renton and Eureka you two are getting married" Deran asked rather shocked as they are still young.

"Yes we are as a couple months ago when we were in hiding I asked Eureka if she would" Renton said while remembering past events.

"And I said yes as I love Renton from the bottom of my heart" Eureka added in.

"So how did Renton ask you to marry him Eureka if you don't mind me asking" Deran asked. 

Eureka looked down to Renton and all he said was "you can tell Deran if you want to".

Eureka looked as if she shouldn't but said, "Maybe another time it's still to special to me".

Deran looked rather depressed as he was shut out "ok I guess that's alright"

"Hey Deran don't you have anyone you love?" Renton asked.

Deran looked away as he was about to cry "No I lost my love years ago I just can't talk about it right know".

Renton and Eureka both looked saddened as they understood it all "that's alright Deran we understand but were is this restaurant" Renton asked to change the topic.

"Oh it's right around the corner," Deran said pointing.

"Oh is it the one with all the fruit and stuff painted on the side?" Eureka asked, as she didn't know.

"Yes that's the one" Deran answered.

"Dominic why do you always have to try and read the map you know you don't know how to" Anemone said a little annoyed.

"I need to learn sometime and everyone in the military is still laughing at me because they know I can't" Dominic stated.

"Well let me see where we can go because I'm hungry," Anemone asked as they had been riding through the night as they were lost heading back to the capital.

"Let me look a little longer" Dominic said.

So Anemone just grabbed the map and flipped it over as it was upside down while she started looking for the closest town "You know north is not south" Anemone said mockingly.

"Would you please stop doing that I'm already patronized enough" Dominic said.

"Well it's the only way for you to learn how to since you won't let anyone teach you" Anemone said cocking and eye at him.

"Yah I guess so but it still annoys me as I can't understand it" Dominic said rather sadly.

"How about this town four miles to the north, Falok is the name and says is mostly a small but scenic town," Anemone said rather cheerfully.

"Ok well go but when we get there we aren't going to McDonald's as I hate that place" Dominic said with a slight glare.

"Fine but how about The pirates cove, or Olive garden they sound very good" Anemone said smiling.

"How about the olive garden I hear they have good pasta" Dominic replied.

"Ok and how much further do we have to go" Anemone asked as she adjusted herself in her seat.

"Not much further as it's only about a mile" But right at that moment Dominic hit a pothole and nicked the engine so it just shut down and stopped running.

"Great not again, how many times is it know Dominic" Anemone said slapping her forehead.

"Four times know as the time in the capital didn't count as it was already damaged" Dominic said as he got out and started to push while Anemone sat there trying to relax.

"Won't you come help me Anemone" Dominic asked teasing Anemone.

"Why would I as you're the one driving and I'm tired" as Anemone put her feet up and sat back.

"Well if you help we can get there faster" Dominic said and at this Anemone jumped out and pushed very hard and sent the bike flying down the road heading for the town which sent Dominic running after it.

"Their we go now we are almost there," Anemone said through a smile.

While Dominic was running down the hill cursing at the bike to stop.

As Dominic finally got to the town they pushed the bike into the Olive garden's parking lot and walked inside.

"Can we get a table for two" Dominic asked a waiter as they entered and he said "we only have one table left in the back area so if you'd like to wait you can get one outside soon.

Anemone said "the one in the back would be fine" flashing a smile at Dominic.

As Dominic and Anemone started to walk with the waiter Dominic accidentally kicked a wheelchair that was sticking out a little to far and heard a yell of pain.

Dominic turned around to say "sorry about that" he stood facing none other than Renton Thurston and Eureka holding his hand as his eyes were watering up.

"Renton and Eureka what is going on here" Anemone said wide eyed as it just hit home.

"Anemone Dominic how are you guys doing and if you'd like to sit we can talk" Eureka said looking back at Renton as he was inspecting his bandages with Deran.

Yeah we'd love to but at that moment Alex and Feller came up and asked, "Is everything all right here".

"Yeah everything is fine these are some old friends" Renton finally spoke as he was done seeing there was no damage done to his wounds.

"I'm Anemone and I'm Dominic" they both introduced themselves to the guards.

"This is my fiancé Alex and I'm Feller" as they decided to put it simply from then on.

"Oh okay nice to meet you but why do Renton and Eureka need guards," Dominic asked questioningly.

"We can tell you all about that Dominic and Anemone" Eureka suggested as she got out to let Dominic and Anemone sit together so Eureka could sit on the end and be near Renton.

As Dominic and Anemone sat down a waiter came by and asked, "What would you like to order my monsieur's".

They both looked at each other and said, "I guess some white wine to start off but we need a little time to choose what to eat".

"Ok I'll be back with the wine and I'll take your order then" The waiter said as he left.

"So Renton Eureka what have you been doing for the past year and how are you like that Renton" Anemone asked rather quickly and excitedly.

"Well Eureka do you want to tell them" Renton suggested, as he was uncomfortable with the subject.

"Sure I would" Eureka responded lovingly leaning over to give Renton a kiss to cheer him up.

"I love you Eureka, and I love you to Renton" They both said to each other.

Eureka slowly leaned back in her seat still holding Renton's hand and started to explain the events leading up to that time.

As Eureka was wrapping up about her wings and Renton being shot she stole a glance at Renton and noticed he cringed at the mention of injury that still plagues him so.

"Renton are you alright," Eureka asked.

"Yes I'm alright as I will do anything to save you" Renton said knowing full well why Eureka asked him.

"Well Renton that's quite a story but what do you plan to do know" Dominic asked.

"Well I would just like to go back to Bellforest or go onto the Gekko and see the kids again but I would just like to live a normal life with Eureka without war" Renton said rather proudly.

Dominic and Anemone looked rather struck, as they didn't know what it was like yet "Renton the kids aren't on the Gekko anymore and theirs still a war going on but know between the Federation and the alliance" Dominic stated.

"Dominic where are the kids" Eureka asked wide-eyed.

"And Dominic what war are you talking about" Renton put in.

"Well the kids are with your grandfather Axel Renton while the war has been going on for about ten months now since the second summer of love" Dominic stated crossing his arms.

"So Maeter, Linck, and Maurice are fine," Eureka asked.

"Dominic what do you mean about the Second summer of love" Renton asked

"Yes but you can call them Thurston's know as Axel has adopted them fully Into your family while the Second summer of love happened shortly after when you went into the command cluster and when your names were inscribed in the moon" Dominic said proudly.

"You know Eureka you are very lucky to have a man like Renton as I still have my hero" Anemone said hugging Dominic.

"Yah I have my Renton, but why are the children with Axel" Eureka asked while holding Renton's hand a little harder.

"Well since Axel was alone and Holland had his kid he decided that it would be best for the three to be away from the battles and asked Axel to adopt them he first refused but as Holland said they were your kids you two he pulled them into his family a while ago" Anemone stated.

"We have visited the kids recently to see how they were doing and I got some crazy pictures drawn all over my face while I was sleeping" Dominic said rather embarrassed.

"Oh well that only means they like you Dominic, I mean they did it all the time to get me to stay away from Eureka but I just couldn't let go of her" Renton said looking at Eureka smiling.

"Oh Renton Eureka" said blushing lightly.

"So how are the children" Eureka asked.

"Oh their fine as they have started school and are learning from Axel a few skills in mechanics as they are better then me know" Dominic said a little downcast.

"Oh but Dominic you never were a good mechanic" Renton said laughing.

"You know you don't have to remind me," Dominic said even more saddened.

"And Renton would you mind if you could help repair my bike when your felling better as I crashed again" Dominic said.

"Yeah I'd love to but I think we should be going now as it's getting late" Renton suggested.

"Ok but were could we stay" Dominic asked.

At this Deran finally spoke as he was only listening to them "You can stay in the room next door in the hospital as we don't have a lot of patients this time of year".

"Yeah I guess that could do" Anemone said.

"Ok then I guess lets go and talk back at the hospital" as everyone got up and Eureka got behind Renton to push him back to the hospital was when a media crew noticed who they were and decided to get some film "This will be perfect tonight, The hero's of the world return and the first place they go is an Olive garden" this will be great he thought but he had no idea how wrong he was.

_**Next time "Trouble in the mist"**_

_**What kinds of response will they get or who is the mysterious pilot?**_


	3. In the mist

_**Disclaimer: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlicensed fanfic and makes no profit what so ever.**_

_**This is my first ever written other then school work so looking to improve suggest all you want and I may listen.**_

_**In the mist**_

"We have to get this out tonight" The reporter screamed into the cellphone standing outside the Olive garden By a white van with a logo of a news station on the side.

"Don't tell me it's another of my fake stories, I'll send it right now just watch it" The reporter said pointing to the crew in the van.

Standing there for a couple minutes he finally gets a response "you see what did I tell you now I want my name on that one".

"Now when will it broadcast" the reporter stood there waiting impatiently.

"Not till tomorrow what do you mean not until tomorrow night this stuff is gold" He yelled into the cellphone.

"Fine but I still want my name on it" The reporter closed the cellphone and stormed off.

---

Eureka You know you are very lucky to have Renton, I mean doing all that that's love" Anemone stated

"Yeah but I still can't forget I almost lost him" Eureka said looking downcast

"Don't worry Renton won't ever leave you" Anemone said reaching over taking Eureka's hand, "He loves you to much".

"I know but I just feel like it's my fault he is in so much pain" Eureka said in tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Eureka, Renton would like to see you" Dominic said walking into the cafeteria.

"Where is he Dominic" Eureka asked

"Well to tell you the truth he's on the roof" Dominic said a little embarrassed.

"Why is he on the roof and how did he get there" Eureka asked surprised

"He walked there even when Deran told him not to because of his injury's but Alex went along to help him as he was persistent" Dominic stated

Jumping out of her seat Eureka yelled "Why would he do that even when he knows it will only cause him pain".

"I don't know but he wants to talk to you" Dominic said sitting next to Anemone giving her a slight kiss.

"Eureka you should go see him" Anemone said

Eureka didn't answer but walked off but as she rounded the corner ran headlong into Feller "Oh sorry Feller I didn't see you there".

"Eureka have you seen Alex or Renton" Feller asked a little worried

"No but Dominic told me they went to the roof" Eureka replied.

"How could Renton even get up there with his Injuries"

"I don't know but he is gonna tell me why he walked there" Eureka stated angrily

---

"Renton you shouldn't be trying so hard with your injuries" Alex said to Renton holding him up.

"No I must try I can't be like this, Eureka is only sad with me like this" He replied

"But why must you go to the roof" Alex asked

"Well Deran said there's a good Jacuzzi up there, I don't know why up there but it seems it would help" Renton said smiling.

"Oh I see know and I guess you want Eureka to come" Alex said and Renton only smiles

"So Renton what's the real reason you are so persistent to go to the roof" Alex asked

"Well you may know later but for now it's my secret" Renton said smiling.

"You know it's not right to cause yourself so much pain for it" Alex said while having Renton lean on her.

"No I must do this trust me I must" Renton said very determined.

"Okay, Okay fine but just don't let yourself go to far alright" Alex said rather openly"

"I know I won't try to but were almost there see" Renton said pointing at the top of the stairs.

---

"Renton you better have a good reason for this" Eureka said through clenched teeth and her hands in fists, rounding the staircase she could see the door leading to the roof "Finally now what is this all about".

Emerging at the top of the stairs Eureka looked around only to find a beautiful garden and a jacuzzi in the center "Why does it look so nice up here" Eureka stated out loud.

"Well it looks like Deran didn't tell us everything" Renton said behind her.

"Renton why are you up here" Turning around to look Renton in the eyes with tears about to form.

"Eureka I have to tell you something and the jacuzzi will only help relax but the gardens worth it right" Holding out his arms in a wide gesture.

"Renton all I want to know is why do you cause yourself so much pain when you know it only hurts me more" Eureka said now with full tears coming out.

"I won't lie to you Eureka but" Renton eased himself down off the ledge he was on and went closer to Eureka took her hand and asked in such a quiet manner "Will you marry me" Holding out a golden band with an Aqua colored sapphire gem embedded in the gold band.

Eureka stood there eyes open and mind wandering "Renton" Looking down at the ring and then at him even a double take "Renton I will always love you" at this moment the roof was lit up with a brilliant red and blue flashing light.

Renton hugged Eureka but only softly as not to over exert himself all the while slipping the ring onto her finger "Eureka you won't ever have to lose me I'll always be with you".

"Oh Renton thank you"

"You want to use the jacuzzi I heard these are very relaxing" Renton suggested

"Well I've never used one before" Eureka replied

"Well neither have I so it will be new to both of us"

_Some short time later Eureka and Renton are in the jacuzzi relaxing._

"Renton" asked a dazed Eureka

"Hmmm" Renton said drifting off into never land.

"Renton why did you ask me to marry you I thought we already were going to get married"

"Well we never really had anything planned and you deserve to have that ring Eureka"

"I love you Renton" Eureka said lifting her head up from the side of the jacuzzi "And I love you to Eureka".

"But Renton from now on can you please be a little easier on yourself" Eureka asked with her eyes starting to water over.

"Eureka I will try, but to protect you I'll always do anything to keep you safe".

"It's just I can't stand watching you be in pain" Eureka said

Renton embraced Eureka "Please don't cry Eureka I only don't want to see you get hurt, You've had to much pain up to this point and now I shall bare it".

"No we shall bare it together" Eureka said

"Yes together" Renton replied.

_Some time later_

"Eureka should we get out now as I'm getting sleepy and my hands are starting to look like prunes" Renton said laughing.

"Yeah I guess we should" Eureka said Looking at her hands.

---

_Inside the Gekkostate command center._

"Moondoggie are we there yet" Holland asked yelling

"Yes were almost there but please don't yell I'm right here man" He replied.

"Fine but we have to get to Falok as Renton and Eureka may be there" Holland yelled.

"Please did you hear what I just asked come on man" Moondoggie said turning around in the pilots seat.

"Ok fine but still we have to hurry because if our friend at the news station was correct then Renton and Eureka maybe getting into a lot of trouble soon" Holland said in a quiet manner.

"Yes but still even if we exit the atmosphere we will still take ten hours to get there" Moondoggie stated.

"I just hope we can get there in time" Holland said to himself walking out of the control deck "Hap take over and send a message to Axel to watch out for anything out of the ordinary".

While walking down the hall wondering how everything is happening at such a quick rate Holland feels as if something bad is going to happen and isn't sure if he can stop it "What the..." Said Holland walking smack dab into his door as he wasn't paying attention.

"Holland is that you out there" Talho said a little muffled inside the room.

"Yes it's me" Holland said opening the door and gazing upon Talho playing with Lon on the floor.

"We should really get Lon some new toys as he doesn't seem to like most of these" Talho said holding up a couple of random blocks and bears.

"I'll try the next time we restock" Holland said a little downcast.

"So there hasn't been much word about Renton and Eureka except they are in Falok" Talho asked.

"No there hasn't been but all we know is that the Federation always looks into a sighting hoping to find them" Holland said cracking his knuckles.

"Why do they still look for those two" Talho asked openly.

"No one really knows at all" Holland said shaking his head.

"Well how long until we get to Falok"

"Ten hours is what Moondoggie says" Holland replied.

"Were cutting it close, when does the press release the information" Talho asked.

"In nine hours if nothing slows them down" Holland replied.

"So do you think Renton and Eureka are okay"

"Well from how they have been in the past they should be fine" Holland said energetically

"So then we should hurry and how is the new LFO doing" Talho asked

"Well it still doesn't respond to anyone and it isn't like the Nirvash at all"

"So why do we even have it" Talho asked

"Well like everything it seems to have a purpose" Holland said looking up.

---

_Back at the hospital in Falok_

"Oh Dominic Oh Dominic where are you" Anemone said smiling

"Right here" Tickling Anemone from behind.

Anemone jumps forward and turns back around "Don't do that you know I can't stand being tickled" Anemone said laughing.

"But it's so much fun"

"As it's always fun for you but you still can't read a map" Anemone said tauntingly.

"Okay Okay I won't anymore but please don't bring up the map issue anymore" Dominic said looking downcast.

"Well you should learn soon anyway"

"Well lets try it right now" Dominic said with a cheerful smile.

"Okay let's go now" Anemone grabbed Dominic's hand and pulled him all the way to the room.

"Why don't we see if Renton and Eureka would like to help" Dominic asked.

"That'd be great but where are they" Anemone asked

"They should be in there room by now" Dominic stated so both Anemone and Dominic knocked on the door next to theirs and got only silence "I guess they are still up there on the roof".

"Well lets go then" Anemone said reaching for Dominic's hand

"Can we walk this time" Dominic said with a little determination for not getting dragged.

"Fine but still I want to know why Renton's up there anyway".

---

_When Anemone and Dominic finally found there way to the roof_

"I told you I could find it" Dominic said

"Yeah but you didn't know what the **YOU ARE HERE** meant on the directory"

"I still found the roof didn't I" Dominic said as proud as he could.

"Hey Anemone Dominic what are you guys doing here" Alex asked at the top of the stairs.

"We came to see what Renton and Eureka were up to and Feller was wondering where you were" Anemone and Dominic replied.

"Oh he'll be fine some game is on and he's just relaxing in his room since nothing is going on" Alex said shrugging "Men".

"Hey I'm not like that at all" Dominic said.

"You are a little bit with work you know" Anemone said rolling her eyes.

"Fine but still what's going on up here" Dominic asked looking at Alex with questioning eyes.

"Well I'm pretty sure Renton just popped the big question to Eureka" Alex said smiling

"What are you serious he asked her and how could he even of gotten a ring" Both Dominic and Anemone asked a little ashamed for blaming Renton for coming up to the roof.

"Also why did Renton come up here to ask that"

Well there's a nice jacuzzi up here with a very nice garden surrounding it I also think they have some nice rose bushes to" Alex said.

"Oh... Well that would explain a lot" as Anemone said this the door at the top opened to have Renton and Eureka laughing hand in hand.

"So Renton do you need any help getting back to your room" Alex asked.

"No I'll be fine let's just take it slow" Renton said while Eureka looked at her ring smiling.

"Oh that's so beautiful Eureka" Anemone said running up to her so this is the ring Renton gave you Huh".

"Yes it is and it's great" Eureka said fingering the ring.

"Well I guess let's get going" Renton said woozily at the top of the stairs.

"How long were you in there" Alex said with a smirk.

"Not long enough" Renton said smiling.

"Hey Renton Eureka want to help me learn to read a map" Dominic asked questioningly hoping they would.

"You still don't know how yet" Renton burst out laughing barely able to hold himself up and stumbled down some stairs all the while pain surged through his body.

"Are you okay Renton" Eureka asked as she saw tears swell up in his eyes "Yeah I'm fin.." Renton fell to his knees.

"Rento..." Was all he heard before the darkness took hold.

---

"_Wake up little one" _Renton heard but as Renton tried to see what was around him seemed to be only infinite an darkness.

"Eureka where are you" Renton yelled

"_She's not here to help you anymore" _The voice responded mockingly.

"Who is that" Renton yelled into nothing.

"_You should know I've been looking for you" _Was all Renton heard but seemed to come from everywhere at once in a very dark tone.

"I don't know what you mean or who you are" Renton yelled but in return only got "_You'll know soon enough"._

_---_

Pain lanced through Renton's body and everything came rushing back to him but still a cold embrace didn't seem to leave "What happened to me" Opening his eyes he could see Eureka sitting beside him.

"Renton are you okay" Eureka asked with tears coming out.

"Where are we..." Renton said as he shut his eyes and yelled as he felt another jolt of pain.

"We are back in your room Renton, after you passed out on the stairs we rushed you back" Deran answered as Eureka couldn't reply.

Looking to Eureka Renton tried to sit up but Eureka only put her hand on his chest "Please Renton don't try for right now".

"Okay Eureka" Laying back down Renton resigned from trying for fear of pain and Eureka's words.

"Renton why did you let this happen to you..." Eureka yelled.

"I didn't something came to me, something talked to me" Renton whispered to Eureka.

"What is that suppose to mean" Eureka said taken aback.

"I felt alone very alone, but some dark voice told me you weren't there for me and it was looking for me" Renton slowly said as he felt so cold.

"Renton" Eureka said jumping up giving him a hug "You are never alone I'll always be there for you"

"I feel so cold Eureka but please never leave me" Renton said before blacking out again.

"_She will leave you don't trust her"_ Renton heard from the darkness.

"I won't ever listen to you Eureka will always be there for me" Renton could feel the presence close.

"_For now just for now" _Renton could feel the grip loosen and warmth return.

"Why do you keep doing this to me" Renton yelled.

"Doing what to you" Dominic asked.

"Huh" Renton opened his eyes to see everyone in the room staring at him.

"Renton are you feeling okay" Anemone asked.

"No I'm not anymore" Renton said looking around for Eureka "Where's Eureka" Renton yelled.

"She's getting some food right now she'll be back soon Alex went with her" Feller replied standing in a corner of the room "But we have bigger problems now Renton".

"What kind of problem do you mean" Renton asked.

"Well look at the Tv Renton" Dominic said stepping out of the way to reveal a little television showing Renton and Eureka sitting in the Olive garden "Looks like everyone knows now" Dominic said again.

"We have to do something now Don't we" Renton asked questioning everyone.

"No we should stay here the Gekko sent a message a short time ago to stay where we were and stand our ground until they arrive" Dominic told Renton.

"So the Gekko is coming how soon until they arrive" Renton asked.

"They should be here within the hour but Renton the Federation is also coming as well" Dominic told Renton.

"The federation is coming as well why do they still want Eureka and me" Renton asked very worried.

"We don't know Renton it's all still a mystery to us" Anemone told him with a frown "But we should get ourselves ready so we'll be next door"

"Okay but be quick" Renton said.

"We will don't worry" Anemone said.

"Renton your awake know" Eureka said rushing to his side.

"Yes I'm feeling better Eureka" Renton said smiling trying to conceal how he truly felt.

"well that's good but Renton you need to eat" Eureka said comfortingly.

Renton's stomach grumbles "I guess I should what do you have".

"Well we got some Raman and some fruit" Eureka said.

"I'll take the Raman" Renton said.

---

_Quietly in the next room_

"Well what are we going to do now" Feller and Alex asked Dominic and Anemone.

"We need to get out of here and find a place to hide until Gekko gets here" Dominic suggested.

"We don't have that option" Feller told all of them.

"What why don't we" Dominic said raising his voice.

"Well the fight is now here" Stepping aside opening the curtain of there window further to reveal an Apc sitting in the courtyard of the hospital idling with the federation insignia on the side.

"We have to get moving now" Alex said

"Get the rifles from the case Alex" Feller told her.

"Rifles" Dominic asked dumbstruck.

"Well what did you expect us to use to protect Renton and Eureka some Smg's or Pistol's" Alex said sarcastically.

"Well yeah and do you have any extra one's" Dominic asked with a cheerful smile.

"Well no but we do have this" Thrusting a pistol into Dominic's hand "use this we don't need it".

Dominic Cocked the lever and aimed down the sights "This has good craftsmanship who was it made by".

"Well tell you later when we get through this" Feller replied.

While Feller Assembled the rifles Alex went to the door to watch the halls "We have company coming" Alex said while four men in black walked slowly around the corner aiming out in each door as they passed.

"Done" Feller said seconds later throwing a rifle to Alex.

Alex slammed a clip into the receiver and loaded a grenade from one of her pockets from the jacket she was wearing into the extension "You ready" Alex said looking at everyone in the room.

"How do you have grenades and automatic rifles" Dominic said eyes glued to the rifles.

"Story for another time" Alex said as she aimed out the door and opened fire with three round bursts.

---

As the fire started Renton's Raman went flying as a response "Oh why now" Renton said.

"What was that" Deran said ducking as more fire went on for a couple more seconds.

Renton noticed Eureka's eyes were wide as she started to remember the horrible times or war.

"Eureka don't worry I'm here for you" Renton said jumping out of bed to hold her tight "Don't worry about me I'll be fine until we get out of here.

"Renton please you can't or your injuries will worsen" Deran said looking at them.

"I must or we won't be able to leave come on we must get going" Renton said holding back his tears from the pain he was receiving, Renton opened the door to the hall only to have Dominic rush in with Anemone.

"We have to get going Alex and Feller have the hall but not for long" Dominic said looking at Eureka.

"Okay are you ready Renton and Eureka" Anemone asked.

"Yeah were ready but what about you Deran" both Renton and Eureka asked.

"Give me one second" Deran said as he rushed into a small closet and emerged with a bag that had a red cross on the side "I know we will be needing this".

"Okay let's get going" Dominic said as all of them rushed out into the hall towards the south end of the building were Alex and Feller stood around the body's of the four who were wearing black suits.

"You guys ready" Feller asked everyone turning around for a quick second.

"Yeah were all ready" Renton said leaning down to relieve some pressure and also scooped up an Smg from one of the body's.

"Renton you don't need to do that" Eureka said looking at him.

"If it's to protect you I will Eureka" Renton said looking at Eureka with such determination to quell her fears.

As Feller and Alex lead the lead another squad emerged from the staircase not fifty feet away "Down" Alex said as she pulled the trigger to the grenade extension and sent one flying at the door. As the smoke cleared they could see remains of the door and hear some groaning from within the staircase.

"Let's go" Feller said as Renton uncovered himself from Eureka and helped her up. As all of them rushed down the halls they could hear some Anti-aircraft fire from outside and Klf's changing into humanoid forms but this only sparked a more intense realization that the Gekko had arrived.

Bursting outside from the rear of the hospital they could only see a few parked cars "Good no one is back here yet we should get moving" Alex told them all.

As all of them advanced they could see an orange LFO fly over head.

"Matthieu" Eureka said.

"Well let's get going over to the fields so we can get our bearing's in all of this chaos" Domini suggested and all of them agreed.

As they advanced Renton noticed four coming from the hospital door they had just exited not even a few hundred feet away "Behind us" Renton said as he opened fired and moved behind Eureka. Renton shot two in the chest as the rest found some cars as cover.

As everyone got behind a car the roar of an LFO's engine was near as everyone's attention turned skyward the 303 with Hilda in the cockpit lowered down and fired a laser at the special forces "Let's get going you guys" Hilda told them through the speakers in the 303.

"You don't have to tell us" Anemone yelled as they all took off at a dead run towards the field where a shuttle had touched down from the Gekko as the bay door to the shuttle opened Holland stepped out "Come on you guys hurry".

As everyone picked up the pace the 303 fired off into the distance only to hear a roaring explosion "Okay is that everyone" Holland asked.

"Yes this is everyone" Feller replied.

"Okay let's get going" Holland said as he jumped into the pilots seat and started the engines back up. As the shuttle got not even five feet off the ground Holland through the entire thing speeding away "Can't you warn us the next time you do that" Renton asked showing signs of extreme pain while the bandages on his abdomen blossomed red.

"Renton" Eureka yelled as she noticed the red already soaking the bandages.

"I'll be fine Eureka" Renton said trying to smile but with his pain he couldn't fool Eureka.

"What happened to you guys down there" Holland asked with wide eyes looking at Renton's bandages steering towards a green speck on the horizon.

"It's a story for another time" Eureka yelled above the engine noise looking worried at Renton.

As the shuttle came near Holland requested clearance to have the catapult lowered and flew into the bay as the catapult just finished lowering. As everyone got up from the ride and exited Holland rushed out to get to the bridge "Everyone find somewhere to strap in and Renton Eureka go to the infirmary.

As Deran and Eureka helped Renton get out of the shuttle Renton couldn't help but notice the blood red LFO sitting in the hangar as Renton tried to avert his gaze a darkness started to cloud his vision and before he lost consciousness he heard "_I found You Renton Thurston"._

_**Next Time "Trouble with love"**_

_**The new LFO can talk to Renton and what is going to become of Gekkostate...**_


	4. Trouble with love

_**Disclaimer: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlicensed fanfic and makes no profit what so ever.**_

_**This is my first ever written other then school work so looking to improve suggest all you want and I may listen but as fate puts it I'm still looking for a beta reader "Oh and by the way thanks for the reviews as I feel I am getting a little better and feel it is liked.**_

_**Trouble with love**_

_Takes place in a federation military base after Renton and Eureka are rescued._

"When will the operation take place" Someone asked in the shadows.

"Ah it's you my young pilot" A man said turning around in his chair sitting at a normal desk.

"I'm not young anymore and you know that Colonel Henderson" Said the man in the shadows stepping forth with a black cape draped across his shoulders and a hood covering most of his face.

"Yes of course sorry but I still remember you from before that accident, not many know who you are anymore".

"Good I like it like that but when will the operation take forth" He asked again getting annoyed.

"Well two days and don't worry you'll lead the assault but you are not to kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary" Henderson said to him.

"Yes orders understood but what about the Gekko".

"Well we've decided we would like the ship in our command so try not to do so much damage if possible okay Grimar" Henderson smiled toward the figure in the shadows.

"You know I despise anyone ever saying my name as my past still haunts me so just call me **Kol**" The figure started to leave.

"If it's means that much to you I will but the use of the TypeX has been authorized for your use" Henderson said smiling to Kol.

"Good now it's going to be fun" Kol said before he vanished through a side door.

"I hope he actually listens to orders this time I can't afford revenge to cloud his judgment" Henderson said to himself before going back to reading papers And signing others.

---

_Back on the Gekko._

Inside galley sat everyone but Mischa and Deran "So what happened to you guys down there and who are you two" Mathieu gestured toward Alex and Feller.

"Well I am Feller and this is my fiance Alex" Feller told everyone.

So after some congratulation's and hello's Dominic and Anemone spoke up and told the previous events to the best of their knowledge "And that's all I know from what Renton and Eureka have told us".

"So that's why Renton is in his condition" Hilda said.

"No it's all my fault Renton is like this" Eureka yelled from her seat at the couch looking up tears in her eyes "It's all my fault".

"Eureka it can't be your fault Renton did all of that to protect you" Talho said to her.

"No it's my fault he had to protect me if I was a little stronger then I could've helped" Eureka said even more ashamed.

Talho got up from where she was sitting walked over to Eureka and slapped her across the face "Get a hold of yourself Eureka do you think Renton wanted you to fight back he wants you away from all the hardships and grief" Talho said into Eurekas eyes.

"I can't lose him not now after what he's done for me" Eureka said looking downcast.

"Eureka you won't lose him he will always be there for you" Gidget said sitting next to her giving Eureka a light hug.

Holland walked into the room "can someone tell me what has been going on" everyone in the room looked at him in a way to say be quiet but with disregard "Well will someone tell me".

After Dominic and Anemone explained what has been going on a second time to their annoyance "So that's how everything has been well since it seems we will be having more people on board we will have to make some more room" Holland said shrugging his shoulders "No more makeup for right now till we get everyone settled.

"I guess that's fair" Talho said frowning.

"We wouldn't want to be an annoyance for you guy's" Alex said smiling at Feller.

"No it's no problem at all as you have helped Renton and Eureka but Dominic you know you two are always welcome here" Holland told them.

"Thank you Holland we would love to stay here wouldn't we Dominic" Anemone said nudging him in the side a little to hard "Ouch yeah we would love to".

"Okay then let's see what kind of rooms we can get for you guys. Anemone and Dominic would you guy's like Renton's old room". Holland asked.

"Umm... sure but isn't that room a little small for two people and isn't it Renton's room" Dominic said trying to say politely he didn't like it.

"Well since Renton and Eureka deserve more space they get their own room and we did a little expansion on it anyhow" Holland said walking out "but you can see it for yourselves but Alex and Feller if you wouldn't mind could you join me for a little talk" Holland asked right before he exited the room.

"What... uh... I... guess" Feller said as both rushed top catch up to Holland.

As Alex and Feller left the room everyone was left to ponder but as the room stayed quiet Eureka spoke up "Can someone tell me about the new LFO in the hanger" Everyone turned to her and gave a look of confusion.

"Why would you want to know" Gidget asked.

"Well I can't talk to it, it seems to not do anything at all" Eureka said downcast.

"Yeah that LFO has been trouble from the day it was found" Talho finally spoke up.

"How can it be trouble if it never does anything" Eureka asked.

"Well since it was discovered and armored it has almost nothing the same in it's design to any other LFO except it's basic shape as being in a car mode and having a jet mode but from what Tresoir has designed into it I wouldn't want anyone piloting it" Talho told Eureka.

"Why is that" Eureka asked.

"Well it was designed to have only a single cockpit and a slim board but as weapons go it has a long sword that is something of a new design to be light but extraordinarily tough it also has two short knife blades and a it's board is a shield of some sort's and that's all tresoir told us"

"So have you got it to move or do anything to have it move".

"No nothing it doesn't respond at all" Talho said shaking her head "But let's get away from this problem you all must be hungry come let's make something" Talho said jumping up.

"Yeah I guess I'm a little hungry but I would like to see Renton" Eureka told Talho.

Walking into the room Mischa overheard what Eureka said "Well right now Eureka it would be best if you didn't he isn't in the best shape at all right now but later I'll let you see him is that okay" Mischa told Eureka

"Alright Mischa but where is Deran" Eureka asked resigned from trying any further.

"He's with Renton checking his vital signs but we've had some strange reading's" Mischa said truthfully.

"Like what kind of reading's".

"Well they are showing some kind of Rem pattern but it seems they are changing to often to be a dream it's something I'm not use to" Mischa said grabbing a bagel of a rack.

"You hungry Eureka" Anemone asked already stuffing her face with some Raman.

"How did you get that so fast" Dominic said shocked.

"Hey where's my Raman" Hap yelled from the kitchen.

"Oops... I'll be in our room Dominic" Anemone said rushing out the door.

"Okay but do you know where it is" Dominic asked.

"I'll find it sometime" Anemone said running away as Hap exited the kitchen.

"Did Anemone just take my Raman" Hap asked Dominic as he saw her run out of the room.

"She may have" Dominic said edging towards the door.

"Oh it's fine you don't need to worry I'll make another I just wish she would've asked" Hap said smiling.

"I'm not very hungry right now" Eureka said getting up from the couch "I think I'll just go to my room.

"But Eureka didn't you hear Holland we have a new room for you now and I'd love to show you it" Gidget told Eureka getting up from her soup she was only sipping.

"Okay but what do you mean a new room" Eureka asked confused.

"Well since you and Renton left a year ago we remodeled most of the ship and it's rooms".

"Oh so what kind of room do I have now and where are Maurice, Maeter, and Linck".

"Well you I have never been inside of it much but it was meant for you and Renton but the kids..." Gidget said stammering off.

"What about them" Eureka said suspiciously.

"Well they aren't here anymore" Gidget said looking away from Eureka.

"They aren't here anymore what do you mean Gidget" Eureka yelled.

"Eureka a couple of months ago Holland and me decided to have to the kids return to Bellforest and live with Axel instead of being in battles with risks" Talho said trying to make something in the kitchen.

You must understand we didn't want them hurt as we know you love them so Axel volunteered to take them in since Renton wasn't there" Talho said in a motherly tone.

"Okay but can we visit soon I want to see them again" Eureka said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sure we can but for now don't worry they are well cared for but Eureka how about we hear your story Eureka" Talho said cocking an eye.

Eureka resigned and repeated the events from going to the promised land leading up until the command cluster and Renton saving her "And that's what The Nirvash told us to do" Eureka said closing her story.

"Oh that's beautiful Eureka how Renton did all that we had no idea but why do you still have those wings" Gidget said staring at them.

"Well I don't really know but Renton thinks they're beautiful and he loves them" Eureka said handling her wings.

"They are beautiful Eureka but still I'd like to look at them later if you wouldn't mind" Mischa asked.

"Hey Eureka want to see your room now" Gidget asked excited.

"Sure Gidget" Eureka said standing up and walking with Gidget out of the room.

---

_Inside the lounge on the Gekko_

Holland sitting down at the table staring across the table at Alex and Feller "So you were sent to protect Renton and Eureka" Holland asked.

"Yes Deran called both of us up a few hours after the incident to help out with security we never knew who we would be protecting as he wouldn't say for security reason's" Alex replied.

"But when we got there we knew right away who they were as we always believed what you published in Ray-out" Feller told Holland.

"Well it's always good to know someone was reading the magazine" Holland said laughing.

"To both of us Renton and Eureka were perfect for each other from what we read and to see them with our own eye's really showed that their love can't be broken so we would like to stay aboard the Gekko and help around" Alex and Feller said to Holland.

"Well I guess you can stay" Taken aback as he wasn't expecting it "Well since both of you are going to be here for awhile then let's find you a room and some work for you two to do" Holland said getting up and walking past both of them towards the door.

"Holland" Feller said.

"Hmm... what is it"

"What kind of work would we pull if we stay here" Feller asked cocking an eye.

"Well how about you two work in the shop we have" Holland said chuckling "How about your room now".

"Okay let's go honey" Alex said to Feller getting off the couch.

---

_Later in Mischa's office_

The infirmary door opened to reveal Eureka "Mischa, Deran can I see Renton now" Eureka asked quietly.

"Sure Eureka well leave to give you some privacy" Mischa said and had Deran follow suit.

As Mischa and Deran left Eureka spoke quietly to Renton who was still out cold "Renton please I can't stand you being like this even if it's to protect me" Eureka said with tears forming in her eyes.

As Eureka sat there waiting a small light started to flash at "Renton" Eureka said looking up quickly.

As soon as it came it vanished with only "Eureka don't worry" playing around in Eurekas thoughts.

As Eureka finally recognized where it came from her jewel started to flash as she needed some kind words "Renton please wake up".

Eureka sat there until she decided to lay down on the bed beside Renton "Goodnight Renton" Eureka said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

---

"_Renton you will have to pilot me as you are the only one" The dark tone said._

"I will never pilot you" Renton yelled back into the darkness.

"_If the time comes will you pilot me to save Eureka" It replied sarcastically._

At that Renton sat silent "_I thought so"._

"For Eureka I'd do anything but why only me and what is your name" Renton asked.

"_You may call me Lai"._

"Lai why can't you leave me alone already" Renton yelled.

"_One day I will have you don't worry" _Was the last things said before warmth creeped back into Renton's body.

"Somebody please help me" Renton yelled into the darkness.

"Renton what's wrong" A soft voice nearby asked.

As Renton opened his eyes he saw Eureka "Oh please don't let me leave again I can't stand that thing anymore" Renton cried out tears forming in his eyes.

"Renton I won't ever leave you again I'll always be by your side" Eureka told Renton giving him a kiss.

Breaking off from Eureka "How long have I been out" Renton asked worried. 

"About a day now but Renton what are you so worried about in your dreams" Eureka asked.

"For the last couple of days every time I've been sleeping a strange voice keeps coming to me and tells me you won't be there for me anymore" Renton told Eureka.

"You know I'll always be here for you Renton", Eureka said hugging him.

"Just never leave me okay Renton"

"Eureka I will never leave you" Renton said trying to sit up only to jolt back with pain.

"Renton don't try to right now it's better if you just lay down and rest right now" Eureka said laying her hand on his chest softly.

"Okay but Eureka Don't let me anywhere near the LFO I don't feel right being anywhere near it" Renton said looking away.

"Why is that Renton" Eureka seemed interested.

"I believe I can talk to it" Renton said coldly.

"Renton it's okay now you don't have to worry" Eureka said trying to comfort him.

"No it's not okay every time it talks to me it says we will be separated or you will leave me I can't stand it" Renton yelled clenching his fists.

"Renton you know I would never leave you" Eureka said hugging him "Please believe me".

"Eureka if your by my side I will always protect you".

"Oh Renton".

---

_Back at the military base_

Henderson sitting in his chair turns around "Kol the operation is to take forth now".

"Okay so is the TypeX ready"

"Yes it's only waiting for you now so get going it's to commence soon but please don't let revenge get in the way of the mission".

"I'll try not to but no guarantee's" Kol said quickly as he left the room.

"I hope he listens" Henderson said as he goes on with his work.

---

_In the galley on the Gekko later at night_

So how is Renton doing Eureka" Anemone asked from the couch.

"He's doing fine he finally woke up today but he tells me the Red LFO talks to him" Eureka said out loud.

"You mean that it talks why didn't you tell us Eureka" Talho asked.

"Well it doesn't talk to me but only Renton".

"That can't be" Talho said.

"Yes but Renton's is scared of it" Eureka said shaking her head.

"Well if that is the case we'll have it returned to Tresoir the next time we stop by" Talho told Eureka.

Renton enters the room struggling and falls flat on his face "Renton" everyone said in the galley running to his side.

Renton try's to stand sluggishly and is helped by Mathieu and Talho to the couch "Renton you are not suppose to be up at all" Talho told him.

"Renton you can't keep hurting yourself for me please just rest" Eureka said softly.

"I can't just lay there and be alone, every time Lai keeps coming back and eats away at me please I can't be left alone again" Renton yelled with tears running down his cheeks.

"Who's Lai" Eureka asked.

"The LFO in the hangar has called itself Lai" Renton said coldly.

"So someone can talk to it" Holland said walking in the room "I knew Eureka could do something with that LFO".

"It wasn't Eureka Holland it was Renton who spoke to it" Talho told Holland.

"What how can that be".

"I don't know but I don't care I don't want to talk to it anyway", Renton yelled while Eureka tried to comfort him.

"Why is that Renton and shouldn't you be in the infirmary" Holland asked.

The door opens behind Holland and has Mischa standing in the doorway "Yes he should be in there why are you here Renton you know your injuries won't heal at this rate but only get worse" Mischa said walking towards him.

"No he will stay with me" Eureka said jumping up blocking her path.

"Eureka he needs to stay in bed for right now as you can see he has already opened up the wounds again" Mischa said pointing to Renton as red splotches began to appear on his bandages and expand quickly.

"No I will not go back there unless Eureka by my side" Renton told Mischa.

"Can't he just go to our room and rest there Mischa" Eureka asked pleading.

"Fine but Eureka you will have to care for him" Mischa said out loud for everyone to hear "Just come by to pick up his medication and new bandages" Mischa said walking out.

"Eureka thank you but our room" Renton asked questioningly.

"Yeah Holland has given both of us our own room Renton".

"So you want to go there now or should we get something to eat" Renton said trying to stand.

"No Renton you are going to your room now and we'll bring food to you okay" Talho said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay but will you guys help me get there I don't know where it is" Renton said smiling.

"Okay Renton let's get you there before you fall apart" Holland told him shaking his head.

Holland walked across the room and helped Renton up and helped Renton walk out of the room slowly. "Eureka do you think he will be alright" Talho asked after both of them left the room.

"I love him Talho nothing will stop that but what about your kid I'd love to see him if you can you bring him by later it would be great" Eureka told her as she left the room catching up to Renton and Holland.

"Where did all the Raman go" Hap yelled from the kitchen pantry oblivious from what just transpired.

"Why do you need Raman why don't you just have something else" Talho yelled back..

---

_In Renton's and Eurekas room_

"This is nice" Renton said looking around the room sported a queen sized bed with two elegant side tables on each side, a green couch with a big bookcase behind it containing a wide assortment of books and a mini-refrigerator next to the bookcase.

"I thought you guys might like it" Holland said helping Renton to the bed.

"Wow Holland you really went all out on this room" Eureka said sitting down on the bed beside Renton.

"No I didn't Talho was the one with my wallet" Holland smirked.

"She's still like that" Renton said laughing.

"Yeah but I guess you guys deserve it" Holland said before leaving "I guess I should leave you guys alone now".

"Renton Want something to drink" Eureka asked getting his attention.

"Umm... sure what is there".

"Well lets see" Eureka got up and opened the fridge "Well there's some orange juice and coke not much else".

"I'll have the orange juice I can't handle much else" Renton said trying to lay down.

"Oh Renton let me help you" Eureka said holding onto Renton as he slowly laid down "Here it isn't fresh but it should still be good" Eureka said handing him the bottle after opening the top.

"Thank you Eureka but if we can ever leave and have a normal life please tell me, would you take it" Renton asked looking up.

"Renton you know we can't have a normal life if there's war".

"It doesn't matter if there's war because there's always war Eureka I just need to get you away from all this" Renton had tears in his eyes "Please I never wanted any of this for you".

Eureka gave him a long passionate kiss "I would love that Renton we just need to help some more and I promise we will live together peacefully with the children'".

"Thank you Eureka, I love you more then ever" Renton said closing his eyes before falling asleep.

Eureka put Renton's drink on the side table next to the bed "Renton I will always love you" She kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Eureka walked throughout the ship until she came to the infirmary and walked in "Hey Mischa could I get the medicine and bandages for Renton" Eureka asked.

"Yeah but Eureka could you stay a second I'd like to do some tests on your wings if I could" Mischa asked lowering her clipboard she was reading.

"Well I guess so but I need to be getting back to Renton" Eureka said a little anxious.

"It'll only take a second trust me" Mischa said pulling out a little analyzer and swiped it along the wings slowly.

"HeHe.. That tickles" Eureka laughed.

"Oh sorry almost done, okay finished let's just give it a second, Well thats weird" Mischa said a little alarmed looking at the device do you mind if I do some more" Mischa asked looking at her.

"Maybe Later right now I should be getting back to Renton".

"Okay your right Renton should be getting these soon anyway" Mischa said going into the back room and came back carrying a small bag "The white pills are for him in the morning while the yellow ones he should take at night Okay".

"Okay Mischa I'll be seeing you later" Eureka said dashing out of the room.

"These results are very interesting" Mischa said to herself after eureka left "Very interesting".

---

"_Among some twenty federation ships a green LFO rode leisurely._

"Where ahead of schedule we can commence the operation four hours early if we keep this rate up" Kol heard through his headset.

"Good so how much longer" Kol replied shutting off his com "Now Holland I can finally repay the favor for the murder of my family" Kol said gripping the controls a little harder.

"We estimate we should arrive in about three hours if the trapar's keep up" A young officer replied.

Arming the weapons on the LFO "Well TypeX I think it's time to end this once and for all".

---

_Back on the Gekko_

Eureka walked into the room to find Renton missing "Renton where are you" Eureka yelled frantically.

A small shuffle sound came from the other side of the couch in the room "Renton are you hiding from me" Eureka said teasingly no response.

Eureka walked over and found Renton shaking in a fetal position "Renton are you alright".

"I'm so cold and alone why did you leave me Eureka" Renton quietly whispered.

"Renton I would never leave you and you know that" Eureka crouched down beside him please Renton let's get you back to the bed.

"Okay Eureka but please don't leave me again" Renton slowly stood up with Eurekas help, but to Eurekas horror the bandages on Renton's side were almost drenched in blood "Renton we need to get you to the infirmary now".

"No I won't I'm always alone there Eureka, I can't be alone again so let's just change the bandages" Renton told her as he sat on the bed once more.

"Fine Renton but if it gets worse were going back there okay and I promise I'll stay with you" Eureka said calmly gripping Renton's hand.

"Thank you for everything Eureka, every time you can always help me get past the terror" Renton said before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Renton you are my knight you always come to save me just never leave me" Eureka said to him softly as she kissed him on the forehead and slowly changed some of the bandages.

A soft knock came from the door a little while later "Eureka are you still up".

"Yes I was just reading while Renton slept" Eureka said softly as she opened the door.

"Would you like to see Lon he's in our room and quite awake to Hollands expense" Talho told her rather tired.

"Well I don't know Talho, Renton can't be left alone right now but maybe later when he's awake" Eureka gesture towards Renton sleeping in the bed.

"Oh that's okay Eureka but how has he been as everyone is worried over the LFO talking to Renton" Talho said looking over Eurekas shoulder.

"Well he has been feeling better but only when I'm with him or else he seems to lose control" Eureka said shaking her head.

"I guess you should stay if that's the case don't let him leave your site Eureka" Talho told Eureka "I can bring Lon by if you'd like to see him".

"Maybe later I'd like to let Renton sleep as much as he can" Eureka looked at Renton sleeping soundly.

"So did Mischa do some tests on your wings and what book were you reading".

"Well Mischa did do some tests but she said the readings were interesting and as my book goes it's by Michael Crichton, found it on the shelf and decided to read it" Eureka pulled out the book with the title Jurassic park.

"Okay good night Eureka I can bring Lon by tomorrow when Renton's up" Talho said walking away.

Eureka closed the door silently and went back to the couch to continue reading her book "What are these things called dinosaurs" Eureka looked puzzled but continued reading.

---

"Umm... Holland we have Federation ships coming in fast and one LFO leading them with some small boarding crafts" Gidget said alarming a half asleep crew.

"Huh what Hap alarm the rest of the ship, Unlock all safety's on the weapon's, and Moondoogie get us out of here" Holland yelled.

"Huh right here we go" Moondoggie said as he ignited the booster's and took off.

"The LFO is closing fast woah it's right on us" Gidget yelled out loud.

An explosion rocked the ship followed shortly by another "What was that Holland yelled.

"It seems to the engines were taken out as well the emergency hatches were blown open so I'd say we have some boarders" Hap said slightly sarcastic.

"Hap we don't need this right now but get everyone armed and get auxiliary control room" Holland told Everyone as he started to leave the room "Gidget tell jobs to get into the aux control room and get the controls on line and Moondoggie get down there now" Holland said before he sped off.

Holland ran straight to his room but another explosion rocked the ship and sent him flying forward "I wish I didn't always fall on my face" Holland said before running off again towards his room "Talho we have to go now" Holland yelled as he opened the door to have Talho holding Lon.

"What's going on".

"The Federation has attacked us and there's intruders on the ship we have to get going".

Holland could feel cold metal meet the back of his head "Not so fast why don't we just calm down and have a talk" A man in black appeared and gestured for both of them to leave the room.

As Holland and Talho walked down the hall the man was followed by two others closely behind watching intently "Go into the galley" the man who they presumed to be the team leader told them.

As Holland walked into the room he could clearly see most of the crew already there surrounded by at least ten men but only Renton and Eureka were still missing "Where are Renton and Eureka" The leader yelled to his men.

"We still haven't located them but it's only a matter of time sir" .

"Okay just secure the prisoner's wrists and watch over them if anyone try's to make any escape attempt you may shoot" The leader pronounced to everyone inside before he left the room.

"Don't try anything" one guard told Holland as he tightened the binds on Holland wrists until they started to dig into his skin.

"Do they have to be that tight" Holland said in obvious discomfort.

"Do you want them to be tighter" The guard yelled back.

"No".

"Then shut up" The guard kicked Holland behind the knee cap so he fell awkwardly.

---

"Renton wake up someone is attacking the ship we must go" Eureka said shaking Renton.

"_Wake little one the time has come" _Renton's eyes shot open and jumped out of bed "Okay where to Eureka".

"I think everyone is going to the auxiliary control room"

"Okay let's go" Renton grabbed Eurekas hand and rushed out of the room.

"Freeze" Someone yelled right behind them as they left the room.

Eureka jumped at the black figure and tackled him to the ground while two others shortly behind froze at the action "Run Renton get someone to help us".

"Eureka I can't leave you here" Renton yelled moving closer.

"Go Renton"

caught in a bind Renton turned and ran thinking he had failed Eureka not knowing he was heading right for the hangar "Please someone help me".

As Renton burst through the door to the hangar five figures were at the bottom of the stairs "Don't move or we will shoot" Renton froze not wanting to be shot again but at that moment a high pitch scraping was heard and the LFO's arm swung wide slamming all the forces into the wall leaving none alive.

"_Get in now before more come", _Renton lost in his actions moved slowly before the LFO and quickly climbed into the cockpit but as he sat down the cover slammed shut and he felt more at home then ever before.

"Please help me save Eureka" Renton asked quietly.

"_Only if you help me in return"._

"Anything just I want Eureka safe"

"_I will hold you to your word"._

As Renton took the controls he felt powerful before everything "This feels wonderful" The LFO stood and unhooked it's board but also grabbed two halves of a long sword from it's legs.

"_We have to go now are you ready Renton"._

"I'm ready" Renton said smiling as he gripped the controls, the LFO shot forward and tore a gap in the Gekko as it pushed the sides wider still it shot out doing a corkscrew through the air and put the two halves of the sword together and flipped it's board underneath it's self.

"_Are you ready to kill again"_

"Yes I am" Renton said through a smile".

"We have a LFO closing in fast sir I want it shot out of the sky" the commander told everyone through the com.

Renton shot forward and seemed to only get faster Renton gripped the controls harder and sent the sword flying towards the command center of the closest ship and went right through, shortly after the ship exploded.

"What was that" The commander yelled.

"We've lost echo sir".

How can that be it's only one LFO"

After the sword exited the ship it sat idle in mid-air waiting as trapars passed it by but as the LFO Lai closed in on it the sword flew right back into the it's palm and split it into two smaller blades glistening in the moonlight as Lai accelerated towards the command ship.

"Shoot it down now" The commander yelled and wave after wave of missiles thumped out of every ship left in the fleet.

As every missile flew close Lai froze in mid-air and a energy shield of some sort suddenly appeared and enveloped the LFO "So you have some qualities" Renton said childishly.

"_Well I was made for a purpose"_

"And what would that be"

"_I'll explain it later to you but first let's finish this"._

_---_

Hey something took down the echo" One of the guards watching over everyone in the galley yelled looking out the window.

"No it can't be" Eureka said as she tried to look out the nearest window.

"Sit back down" One of the guards yelled pointing his rifle at Eureka.

"Please can I look out the window" Eureka asked kindly.

"Only for awhile" The guard said watching over Eureka intently.

As Eureka drew near she could see in the distance a Red LFO speeding towards the fleet "Renton No" Eureka yelled as multiple missiles streamed towards Lai but before any could impact a glistening shield spread all over the entire LFO and Eureka was stunned.

"How can that be" Eureka said out loud as more of the crew looked out the window's to all the guards discomfort.

"Is that Renton in there" Mathieu said yelling "Yeah you get them Renton".

But as the shield dissipated everything seemed to slow down to Eureka as the LFO turned slowly around and revealed glowing red eyes.

"No it can't be" Holland yelled as Eureka fell to her knee's crying.

"Renton I promised you and now look at what you have become" Eureka whispered to herself as the LFO sped in between two more ships and the muffled thumps of explosions were followed shortly after as two more ships slowly fell from the sky with huge gashes in their sides.

"So much power" Renton said laughing.

"_It's good to know your happy now"._

"Please show me more" Renton said happily.

"_I'd love to"._

As Renton advanced the LFO seemed to radiate a dark aura and picked up a sudden speed and slid the two swords straight into two more ships command centers leaving them hopeless then charged back both arms and sent the two blades flying through two more ships and exiting through the back damaging two more in the process.

"_We should go now"._

"But why were winning".

"_Renton you are in no shape for battle look at your wounds"._

"Fine but I will not do what you ask till I get Eureka back".

"_Okay as long as you keep your end of the bargain"._

Lai transformed into it's jet mode and took off in a blur towards the atmosphere as the TypeX came shortly after "How did that LFO do this much damage that quick it was only here for about two minutes" Kol said as he slumped back in his seat watching the LFO climb away at impossible speeds.

"I will return Eureka even if I have to kill every single person to get to you"

"_Now that is what I wanted all along little one"._

_---_

_In all the confusion Renton loses himself to a darkness that was dormant for far to long but will he ever get Eureka back._

_Next time: A Daring escape_


	5. A daring escape

_**Disclaimer: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlicensed fanfic and makes no profit what so ever.**_

_**Sorry Everyone that this chapter was late but I've been busy for a while and I'm leaving for vacation today so I kind've rushed to finish this so just email any suggestions and I'll make the corrections when I get back, oh and by the way have a good summer everyone.**_

_**A daring Escape**_

"Sir the LFO has escaped" Kol said into his headset.

"How can it escape it's just an LFO"

"Sir it's out of the atmosphere"

"What how can that be an LFO doesn't have that kind of speed"

"Well then why don't you ask someone who knows" Kol said sarcastically.

"Fine I will" The commander shut off his com and left for a shuttle.

_On the Gekko in the galley_

"You are going to tell me what that thing was and who was piloting it" The commander yelled at everyone when he entered.

"We only know as much as you" Holland said to him.

"That can't be it's your LFO isn't it".

"Yes it's ours but no one could pilot it".

"What do you mean no one could pilot it, It attacked my fleet and destroyed five ships" the commander yelled becoming annoyed.

"No one here can pilot that LFO but Renton from what we know".

"You mean that kid is piloting that thing".

"That kid destroyed your ships didn't he" Holland said smirking.

"Well then get him to come here now or else I may do something... drastic..." the commander said unholstering his pistol.

"We don't know how to contact him".

"Then well contact him for you" The commander said leaving quickly.

"What about the prisoner's sir" the squad leader asked.

"When we get to the base lock them up in cell block B".

"Yes sir".

---

"_Renton now since we have some time do you want to hear my side of the bargain"_

"I guess so".

"_Well Renton you are to never stop fighting, You can never go back to your friends"_

"What why and how can you stop me".

"_If you don't, I'll kill them all, I don't need a pilot it's just with you I have more power"._

"How can you tell me this, that I can't be with Eureka anymore and still protect her".

"_As long as you pilot me I will help you keep her safe"._

"If I help you with what needs to be done then could I go back to her then".

"_Well that's if your still alive by then"._

"Great" Renton muttered under his breath.

"_What did you say"._

"It was nothing, trust me it was nothing" Renton started to stare out of the window "Eureka I wish I could just be with you one more time".

"_Were almost in position get ready to go Renton"._

"Ready for what, what's going on" Renton yelled tearing his attention from outer space.

"_Were attacking Tresoir"._

"Why are we doing that they are here to help us".

"_They have weapons that can help us with my mission"._

"Fine then let's just get it over with but I don't want to kill them as some of them are friends" Renton said setting down some law.

"_Well If you won't then I will"._

"You can't they are good people, they haven't done anything".

"_Renton you have to understand that the world wants me dead"._

"How can the world want you dead didn't the Scub create you".

"_Yes they created me but everyone doesn't have the same idea Renton, even though most of the Coralian's wanted a peaceful coexistence a few wanted to guarantee their survival and created me to make sure they survived"._

"You mean you were created to ensure their survival".

"_Yes Renton but my mission may carry on for a long time as your people on this earth want to destroy my creators still"._

"I never had any idea there were other thoughts with the Scub".

"_Renton the human race have the same problem as you can clearly see"._

"You are right, we may never have a peaceful moment".

"_Launching now" _Lai told Renton as the sudden increase in speed caught Renton off guard and slammed him straight back into his seat".

"Can you warn me a little earlier" Renton said scratching the back of his head "We don't have to fight we could just ask them if we can have the weapons".

As some time passed still no response "_We can try it your way but if it doesn't work I will take them" _Lai said harshly

"Phew... Thank you I have some friends down there and they will probably do it and anyway I need food and some supplies to you know" Renton said with his stomach growling.

"_I guess you do need some things I didn't really think of that"._

"Really It's kind've common knowledge that I need to eat".

"_Well I did I just didn't really care all that much"._

"Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better" Renton said almost yelling.

"_Well what would you expect I despise you"._

"But I don't despise you".

"_What how can you not hate me"._

"Not everyone is like everyone else on this planet, you of all people should know that".

"_Well I guess but did you just call me a person"._

"Well why shouldn't I you have a personality and you can talk".

"_No one has ever showed me kindness but let's get this over with" _Lai told Renton as Tresoir came into view with a few more structures expanding out over the plateau.

"Hey they've done some work here, it's bigger know and it looks as if they painted recently" As Renton said this they passed over where the bombs to reach the Scub were tested.

"_Yet old memories still lie here"._

"Not all things can be stopped or forgiven but you should make the best with what you have".

"_It's time to go Renton"_ Lai told him as the LFO landed and the cockpit opened, Renton jumped out and walked to the nearest structure as he got close jeeps seemed to come out of nowhere and surround him "What are your intentions here".

"It's me Renton Thurston I'm here to get some help" Renton said looking over his shoulder at Lai sitting there contempt "Can we talk".

As silence enveloped everything someone opened a door of a jeep and jumped out "Renton when did you get back and where's Eureka".

"Well It's a long story but please we must talk" Renton said anxious "And who are you".

"Well don't you recognize me it's Egan".

"No I don't you've lost a lot of weight your almost a new person".

"Yeah but come on well drive you back to the facility and well take back the TypeChaos now to".

"The TypeChaos why didn't you tell the Gekko you had a name for it" Renton said looking back at Lai.

"Well we kind've just named it recently as it caused us a lot of trouble, so we thought it fit well" Egan said shrugging.

"Oh I see, but I think you should just leave him alone for now".

"What do you mean him".

"Well I can talk to The TypeChoas but it calls itself Lai".

"It talks to you and it has it's own name, interesting" Egan said scratching his chin".

"_Renton can we hurry I don't like it here"._

"Can we go now I can explain everything later and can I get some food" Renton said with his stomach growling.

"Sure come on we can talk on the way back" Egan said opening the jeeps door and gesturing Renton in "So what has happened from the time you jumped into the command center and where's Eureka".

"Egan the Gekko has been taken by the Federation and everyone is held captive" Renton said downcast.

"You escaped from it all but why come here" Egan said spotting the jewel in Renton's forehead.

"I came here for some supplies and weapons as Lai is going to help me rescue them" Renton said and noticed Egan staring "It's nothing don't ask".

"We can help you with some supplies but as weapons go most of ours are experimental" Egan stuttered after coming back to reality.

"It doesn't matter please can you load them onto Lai so I can save everyone".

"Renton we'd love to help but let me just see which one's he can use when we get back" Egan said swallowing a pill.

"Why are you taking pills" Renton asked watching.

"Helps the heart".

"Okay...".

"Well not much further but why does Lai talk to you".

"_Don't tell him"._

"Oh I have been able to talk to LFO's since the control cluster".

"Oh really I'd like to do some tests later if you don't mind".

"_You mind, so say maybe later"._

"Maybe some other time would be better".

"Okay but the weapons may take awhile".

"Doctor Egan we've gotten a message from the Gekko, but you should listen to this yourself" Egan's ear piece chimed.

"All right I'll be right there" Egan said pushing the ear piece slightly.

"Renton the Gekko has just sent us a message do you think any chance that someone is still free on the ship".

"No there is no one but I have a feeling why they sent it".

"_They want me don't they"._

"Well why wouldn't they_" _Renton said quietly

"Well were here so let's just get you some food and I'll see about weapons so just meet me at the command center, you know where that is still right".

"Yeah I'll be fine, but can I get a backpack of some kind so I can bring some food with me".

"Sure there should be some in the shed over there" Egan said pointing not far way".

"Okay meet you there Renton said running off" as Renton grabbed a backpack from the shed he flung it over his shoulder and thought of Eureka "Please Eureka hold on, I'll save you".

---

On the battleship Demoni

"Commander Lorn, the message has been sent" One of the crew members said turning around.

"Good how much longer until we arrive at Base ford".

"We should arrive in five hours as the gekko's engines were more damaged then we thought".

"Request additional reinforcements from Henderson he won't want to lose them now".

"Sir Henderson wants to know why Renton is not captured".

"Oh... this is not going to be good, out him through" The commander said rather distastefully.

"General Henderson how has it been, do you still play golf".

"Don't try that with me, you know I hate golf, Where is Renton Thurston".

"Sir, Renton Thurston has escaped with a an unidentified LFO that has extraordinary power".

"Was it the TypeZero".

"No this was something else entirely it didn't disarm anything it just destroyed and it seemed to have even more power then the TypeZero".

"This is something I didn't want to deal with today, How many ships did you lose".

"Four Cruisers and one Destroyer".

"How can one LFO do such a thing".

"Sir this LFO has a shield of some sort and moves at impossible speeds".

"Do you have a recording of the battle".

"Yes Sir but the LFO was only in combat for less then two minutes two minutes".

"So How did this LFO evade your ships".

"It left the atmosphere Sir, I've never seen any LFO do that".

"When you can bring me that recording and do not send it over the channels I don't want anyone else viewing this".

"Yes Sir, But what should I do with the prisoner's".

"Get Eureka to tell you as much as she can, but do not hurt her we may need her help later" Henderson yelled and disconnected.

"How am I suppose to get information by just asking, were in a war".

"Maybe just ask nicely Sir" One of his crew said quietly.

"You go and see if you can get anything then".

"Okay I wasn't doing anything anyway".

"What did you say".

"That your a moron Sir" He yelled running off the bridge".

"Oh man how am I going to get that kid Laoin off my ship, I can't stand him".

"Well you know it's only going to be harder if you make Henderson mad" The communication's officer said.

"Yes I know that".

---

_On the Gekko after taking a shuttle across._

"I'm here to talk to the prisoner's" Laoin told the guards in front of the galley.

"Do you have clearance".

"Do I need clearance".

"You never do but you know I have to ask that".

"Yup I do so can you please open the door".

"Yes Sir, But you know I hate you".

"What did you say".

"Nothing Sir" The guard opened the door quickly almost hitting Laoin.

"Watch it" Laoin said jumping out of the way.

Laoin walks into the room to have three guards standing watch over everyone "Do you have any weapons".

"Yes I do".

"Will you disarm yourself then".

"No but you can leave me alone" Laoin walks over to everyone "So who's the lucky one here" Laoin looks at everyone and spots the girl with wings "Ah there you are" He walks over and helps her up "Don't worry I just want to talk".

"But why do you want to talk to me" Eureka said.

"Well I've been ordered to but I'd rather not personally as I hate the Federation" Laoin said removing the restraints on Eureka "Please don't try to run as I only want to talk".

"I wasn't going to" Looking at the guards scowling at her.

"I would like you to tell me about the LFO that attacked the fleet yesterday".

Eureka started to get tears in her eyes "Please I do not want to talk about that".

"Oh please I hate the commander, but how about if you help me, I'll help you" Laoin said with a wide smile.

"How do you mean help"

"well to get you guys out of here and get you back with Renton" Laoin quietly whispered.

Eureka instantly looked shocked "But you're of the Federation why would you help us".

"Well I have my reasons, but if you tell me anything at all, I can try to help you and please try not to say that aloud I don't want them knowing" Laoin said shrugging towards the guards.

"I can tell you one thing and only one".

"What is it".

"Renton never wanted to pilot that LFO he was scared of it for how it was".

"How can you be scared of an LFO".

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Eureka said starting to leave with tears forming in her eye's.

"It's okay you don't need to anymore, I'll be going now".

"Hey put those restraints back on her now" one of the guards yelled.

"She doesn't need them, she won't try anything" Laoin gestured toward Eureka "be nice to her commander's orders".

The leader radioed it in and only looked shocked "What why should I".

"Because Henderson doesn't want any harm to come to her" Laoin said smiling.

"Fine then get out of here".

"Oh and Alex, Feller you guys did the right thing you know" Both of them looked towards him and just smiled.

Laoin left and Eureka decided to make some food "Is anyone hungry" Everyone in the room spoke up including the guards.

"Well I guess I'll make some for everyone, Hap do you still want some Raman".

"Oh please I thought we didn't have anymore".

Anemone just looks off smiling "Sorry Hap".

"It's okay, just ask next time".

"Quiet done everyone" One of the guards yelled "But Eureka can you make some pasta".

"Umm... if I can get some help as there's a lot of work to be done".

"Fine choose one person and I'll let them help you, but not Holland".

"Hey why can't I".

"Well I don't like you, so no".

Eureka giggled at that "Hey Anemone want to help".

"Yes please I want to get out of these" Anemone lifted up her hands and her restraints were removed "Why would you even ask those hurt you know".

"It's just nice to ask" Eureka said while both walked into the kitchen getting out pots and pans "So what are we making".

"What do we have".

"Pasta... Chicken... and some fish, so let's get to work" Eureka said turning around and her wings hit Anemone.

"Hey watch out".

"Oh sorry".

"It's okay, but do you think well have enough".

Eureka looks over the counter and does a quick headcount "No but it doesn't matter".

---

Renton is seen walking down a hall of the Tresoir facility eating a bagel and has an overloaded backpack "So it's this way I think, Why don't they ever have a directory when you need it" Renton finally spots the huge command center and opens the door and spots Morita "Hey Morita your still here".

"Why wouldn't I still be here".

"I dunno just asking".

"Well Renton, Egan and I have decided to give you some weapons for the TypeChoas but only a few".

"Oh that's good how long until they're ready".

"It should only take a day or two to attach them to the TypeChaos but the systems will need some work but Renton you have to listen to the message" Morita held out a headset and waited.

Renton held it to his ear "Renton Thurston if you want your friends unharmed then come to 14N 75W we will be waiting and do not put up a fight or we will kill them" Renton lowered his gaze "What are those new weapons".

"Well one is a pulse rifle of sorts it has low ammo but recharges itself over time and we have also designed a new interface for controls if you'd like to try that but it's still experimental" Morita said quietly.

"Anything that can help please give them to me" Renton said solemnly.

"Okay but were not sure how this may work with you and the TypeChaos as it's more of combined effort".

Renton started to get angry and bunched up his shoulders "It doesn't matter just let me use it".

"Okay don't worry we were just giving you fair warning" Morita said backing off.

Renton lowered his voice "Sorry It's just to much is happening to fast.

"We understand Renton but just don't let anger control you" Egan told Renton.

"I would never let that happen".

"Fine but you want some candy" Egan held out a small piece.

"Sure but why do you still have candy".

"It's just something I can't let go, like a memory".

"Ahh... okay" Renton took the piece of candy and popped it into his mouth.

"Renton, we do have one thing to ask of you" Morita muttered.

"What would that be".

"Well how do you intend to get everyone back".

"I intend to do whatever is necessary".

"Does that mean you will kill again".

"I need some more food can we talk later" Renton said quietly walking out the door.

After Renton left Morita and Egan stayed behind "What do you think the TypeChaos has done to him" Morita muttered.

"Who knows but it seems like it may only get worse".

"Do you think he can get everyone back safe and why does he have a jewel on his forehead".

"Well he's Renton he will do anything to save Eureka and you know that but I have no idea he turned me down when I asked".

"That's what I'm worried about, He's changed and I'd say for the worse".

"Yes I agree but what can we do".

"I don't know but we must do something of our own".

"Yes I agree but we can't let Renton know, Oh and have a good day Morita" Egan said before leaving the room.

---

"Eureka are you okay, what did they do to you" Holland asked as Eureka was thrust back into her cell with everyone inside.

"All they did was ask me questions but they wanted to inspect my wings but someone named Henderson was against it" Eureka quietly whispered.

"So what do they want from you".

"They want me to get Renton and to give them information on the LFO".

"Well what did you tell them and no one knows anything about it anyway".

"I said I wouldn't help with their plans but all I got was, I already were".

Talho walked up to Eureka with Lon in her arms "Don't worry well get out of this".

"Heh... none of you will make it out didn't you guys see what kind of place this is, it's made for war no one can come in single handedly and live" Someone in another cell yelled.

"What can you say about our hopes, do you even know who we are" Mathieu yelled back.

"Your the famous Gekkostate how can anyone not know who you are, you helped save the world".

"Well why do you have to be so hard on us" Moondoggie asked.

"Well I lost everything to you".

"But we don't even know who you are".

"Oh but I'm sure you do it all started with a Punja nut".

"No it can't be" Mathieu said rushing to the bars "You can't be Yukatan, Renton's uncle, are you".

"Well it seems you still remember but they only keep me alive now for leverage".

"Why would they do that".

"They need Renton".

"Why do they need him" Eureka yelled "Please tell me".

"I don't know but do you still love him, I'd remember that voice anywhere, your Eureka".

"Yes of course I love him".

"With everything you have".

"I love Renton more then anything".

"Good then I guess something good came of this, as I'm happy for Renton, Where is he now"

"He isn't here with us, he's still free" Talho told him".

The door slammed open and three guards rushed in and lined up to the cell next to theirs "It's time old man" they said as they opened the doors and pried him out.

"Please Eureka keep Renton away from all of this you aren't the only one who needs saving".

"I.. will".

"Good I guess I'm going now, Eureka give Renton my apologies I never knew so much depended on him" Yukatan told Eureka before being forced out of the room.

"Never thought I'd see him again" Mathieu muttered.

"Renton where are you" Eureka turned away from everyone "Renton I want to see you again with your smile that brings so much warmth" Eureka started to get tears and her jewel began to flash a brilliant blue.

"Hey who is that" Holland asked.

"Huh..." Eureka said turning around as the light diminished.

"Eureka was that you" Gidget asked.

"Eureka that was you" Talho asked.

"It was her but I think it's best if everyone just leave her alone for right now" Deran said out loud.

Everyone just looked a little shameful and turned away "Can I ask one thing, does Renton have one to" Moondoggie asked.

"Yes he does but he won't answer me" Eureka yelled out to everyone.

"What do you mean he won't answer you" Holland responded.

"We've had a link ever since the day he saved me and we can almost be with each other with them but it seems Renton has just disappeared" Eureka looked down "I feel Renton is almost gone".

"It's okay Eureka he'll come for you, don't worry and how about we get some food" Hilda yelled down the corridor.

"Yea... Yea... We know but strict orders for meals" The guards yelled back.

---

"Are the upgrades done yet" Renton asked Morita annoyed.

"We still need to get the systems done and that will take the rest of today and tomorrow".

"Are they already put into Lai".

"Yes they are on the TypeChaos at this time but we still have to see how they will react".

"It doesn't matter I'm leaving now" Renton said getting up ready to leave.

"Renton you can't we don't know what's going on yet".

"You can't stop me, I'm going now" Renton yelled and the TypeChoas changed into humanoid form a flew right to the command center and punched a hole in it.

"_Come let's go now"._

"I'm sorry Egan and Morita but I can't wait any longer".

"Fine Renton but the interface is still something you have to be careful with" Morita yelled backing away from The hole.

"Good bye, you guys" Renton said jumping into Lai and strapping himself in. As soon as Lai was a few feet away from the structure it transformed into it's jet mode and took off in a sonic boom shattering every window close by.

"Do you think we've done the right thing" Egan asked looking at the LFO disappearing on the horizon.

"No truthfully now I don't, I really don't" Morita said getting up brushing off some glass.

"_Renton you shouldn't use that thing they put on me it will only make things worse"._

"Can it help save Eureka and complete your mission" Renton responded solemnly.

"_Yes but I have no idea what it will do to both of us"._

"It it can help then I will do it" Renton said lifting what looked to be a silver helmet that would encompass his entire head and slipped it over his head at first nothing happened then the image of what Lai saw came into view "This is unbelievable, Amazing" Then the pain kicked in and it felt as if his mind was being stretched in two.

"_Renton take it off now"._

Renton reached to remove it but his arms fell short and his vision pitch black "Eureka... I'm sorry" Renton said with tears in his eyes before he finally lost consciousness.

---

_Inside Henderson's office_

"Did you get anything from the girl" Henderson yelled to one of his attendants.

"We have received nothing from her other then what Laoin had given us, She just won't respond".

"Then get him to talk to her again and question Holland to" Henderson muttered turning around "You may go now you have your orders".

"Yes sir" The young attendant saluted and left.

"Do you think Renton will come" Kol stepped out from the shadows.

"Yes, for her he will".

"How can you be so sure that LFO is something that no one has seen".

"I can't be but Renton is known to always do a miracle, but tell the men to launch every KLF and LFO we have on base".

"Are you sure sir that's almost one-thousand of them".

"Yes nothing will get into this facility and be able to fight back".

"okay Henderson but it will take at least half an hour".

"Just get it done" Henderson said sitting down rubbing his temple "Renton why do you have to cause so much trouble".

"Well he's a kid sir" Kol said before quickly leaving the room.

"It was a rhetorical question" Henderson yelled "And where's my coffee".

---

"Eureka it's time to wake up, we have some food" Talho said holding out some hot bread for Eureka.

"Thank you Talho and at least it's warm" Eureka said holding the piece of bread.

"It's no problem and it sounds as if the base is becoming more active as we've been hearing them launching their KLF's for about fifteen minutes now".

"Why would they be doing that" Eureka asked questioningly.

"We think it's because they are afraid of what Renton will do when he gets here" Holland said from a corner in the room.

Someone opened the door to the cell and stood there alone "It's time Eureka, I'm getting you guys out".

"Who are you" Holland asked getting up.

"It's me Laoin I talked earlier with Eureka but we have to get going fast Renton has been spotted about fifty miles out" Laoin said checking his watch "We don't have much time left".

"If he's fifty miles out why are we leaving now" Talho muttered.

"Well Renton is breaking any known speeds on record he should be here any second" Laoin said before a huge explosion rocked the entire facility.

"Okay let's get going" Mathieu yelled behind everyone.

"Hey Alex and Feller here take these for now" Laoin said thrusting two magnums into their hands.

"Thanks but where now" Alex asked.

"Everyone follow me" Laoin said out loud as he pulled another magnum out.

"Like we have a choice" Holland yelled as multiple explosions rocked the facility.

"How can Renton even live through all that's out there" Moondoggie yelled above the noise.

"I have no idea but from what we gathered before in our first battle and what received not long ago he is only becoming more powerful" Laoin said quietly looking around a corner "Okay two hundred meters down the corridor and take a left at the end of that hall is the hangar the Gekko should be there and ready to go".

"How can you be so sure" Holland muttered.

"Well can you complain, but it should be guarded on the interior but the rest of the hangar should be empty" Laoin replied.

"Okay that's better to know".

"Okay so can I one of those" Dominic asked pointing at the magnum.

"Sorry only brought three" Laoin said shrugging.

"Okay fine but Alex and Feller do you have any extra in your room" Dominic asked.

"Yes we do but we have to get there first".

"Well you have a point there" Anemone said as multiple explosions rocked the facility and some of the lights flickered.

"Is it just me or is the fighting only getting worse" Hap yelled.

"Let's get moving" Laoin yelled running down the hall and taking a left breaking down the door to the hangar.

As everyone else entered they just saw the size of the hangar as it was easily almost a quarter mile wide "This place is huge" Holland muttered.

"yeah but were lucky the Gekko is close Laoin said pointing at a black ship.

"Oh come on why did they have to paint it" Holland yelled.

"Holland let me help" Eureka asked.

"No Eureka, you just follow me and stay close" Holland told her almost scolding.

"Please I need to help" Eureka said solemnly.

Talho walked up to her "Eureka we can't deal with this right now how about you help me with Lon" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Okay" Eureka just agreed and looked at the little bundle in Talho's arms "He's so cute".

"Yes he is" Talho said caressing Lon.

"Okay let's go everyone" Laoin said as he started out at a run towards the Gekko not four hundred feet away and everyone followed suit as he closed in Laoin looked up the ramp "Hey soldier how was the game".

"Huh... It went great but we lost by fiv..." Before he could finish a bullet went through his head "Come on everyone and Holland when everyone is on board raise the catapult.

"Okay let's hustle everyone" Holland said running up the ramp and going to the controls.

Another Explosion rocked the facility and part of the hangar started to boil "What in the world is going on out there" Mathieu muttered before he went up the ramp.

"Renton, please wait a little longer" Eureka stated as the ramp raised up.

"Okay Alex and Feller do you think you can clear the ship of any other soldiers" Laoin asked.

"I guess we can but it would be easier if we could get to our room to get our guns" Feller answered looking at the magnum frowning.

"Fine but be careful and everyone else we should make our way to the command center" Laoin said out loud.

"No we need to assure the safety of everyone" Holland said looking at Talho holding Lon.

"How about everyone who isn't needed to pilot the ship goes with Alex and Feller and barricades in their room" Dominic stated.

"Well that's not bad of an idea" Holland said surprised.

"Wow... Dominic you had a good idea for once" Anemone said nudging him.

"Yeah I guess so... Wait for once, I've always had good idea's" Dominic muttered.

"Not all the time" Anemone said laughing.

"Now isn't the time for this, Feller do you have any extra ammo in your room" Dominic asked seriously.

"Yes we do".

"But no grenades are to be used on the ship okay" Holland stated.

Oh thats no fun..." Feller said pouting.

"Well everyone let's go and Hap when we get to the command center arm the personnel laser's" Holland stated.

"Well let's go" Holland rushed forward only to be sent flying as a huge explosion resonated from above the Gekko boiling a hole in the roof of the hangar "What is going on here" Holland yelled as he passed a window and looked out.

As debris rained down from the hole a maroon colored LFO dropped from the ceiling and landed upright the whole LFO seemed to have changed as it's armor was more smooth and rounded but as it turned it revealed pitch black eyes "Renton..." Holland said backing away".

Eureka is looking out the window of Alex and Fellers room with everyone around as the LFO drops and swivels around shooting every ship in sight but as it's sights dropped on the black Gekko it stalled "Renton come back to me please" Eureka yelled.

The LFO just flipped it's board back up and took off straight at the hangar doors and pried them open "Eureka stay safe" Renton said softly as his jewel started to flash black instead of red.

"It's time to end this Lai, Let's finish this fight" Renton said as he pushed Lai to his limits and spiraled straight towards twenty KLF's but before he even got close a green LFO slammed into it's side.

"Fight me and no one else, they won't intervene anymore" Kol shouted into his headset as the LFO just sat there idle.

"Well if that's what you desire then so be it" Renton said as Lai raised it's rifle and shot the twenty KLF's with one round creating a molten slab of metal.

"How can you be so cold" Kol asked.

"I will do whatever is necessary" Renton replied coldly.

"Well then you can die" Kol yelled as he sent the TypeX flying towards the TypeChaos raising it's knife to strike it down.

The TypeChaos dodged the attack swiftly and raised it's hand grabbing the LFO's arm and crushing it into pieces "You shouldn't risk your life so easily" Renton said.

"Then why are you attacking us".

"You took Eureka and I will protect her forever" Renton said attaching the two pieces of his sword and slashing one of the leg's of the TypeX "If you want to live leave now or die".

"Fine but as you have noticed we can't defeat you but we can defeat the Gekko, Everyone fire now" Kol shouted and thousand's of missile's were seen flying straight at the Gekko that was slowly leaving the hangar.

"How dare you attack Eureka" Renton yelled furiously as Lai grabbed it's two knifes and cut off the LFO's head and flew straight at the Gekko.

"_We can't stop everything from happening"._

"I'm doing the one thing I can, protect Eureka and you will keep your promise" Renton yelled back as he aligned Lai in front of the Gekko.

"What is this kid doing" Henderson yelled as he watched the whole thing on a screen in his office "How can he stop all of those by himself.

Lai lifted up his board and a huge shield engulfed the TypeChaos and the Gekko completely shrouding them from the incoming attack as everything seemed to stall "Holland get out of here and keep Eureka safe" Renton broad casted to everyone.

"Let's finish thi..." Renton muttered as exhaustion settled in and the TypeChoas fell onto it's side and laid there while the Gekko took off from one of the runways.

"Let me go I have to get Renton" Eureka yelled in tears as she kicked at everyone holding her back.

"Eureka you can't go as none of the LFO's are charged and there are still to many KLF's to even stand a chance" Talho said still holding Lon sitting on a bed nearby.

"But if we leave him he'll die" Eureka said in tears still trying hard to break through.

"Let her go, she's right we can't stop her from going" Talho said standing up and walking to Eureka "Go get him but please come home Eureka.

Eureka ran down the hall "Renton you always seem to save me but it's my turn to save you" Eureka opened up an emergency hatch grabbing a parachute "I'm sorry Renton but I need you" Eureka thought and jumped.

"I must finish this fight or else I can't see her again" Renton thought with some sight blurred in his eyes "I need some strength to do this please help me Lai".

"_There's nothing I can do we are out of power and there closing in but slowly"._

"Yes I know but I just can't do it anymore, I have nothing left" Renton said with tears forming in his eyes "I'm sorry Eureka I couldn't keep my promise".

"_Renton I never wanted to do this but it's my mission"._

"It's not always the best to just do what someone else tells you to, everyone has their own decision why can't you understand that" Renton yelled.

"_In times of war you always have to follow orders"._

"You know yourself that there will always be war and that will never change but even then you have a choice, even now I'm making a choice to live on and be with Eureka".

"_But Renton we can't stand another fight"._

"It doesn't matter for if we have a chance we have to take it".

"_I'm sorry Renton"._

"It's alright I just hope you understand more now" Renton said trying to maneuver some controls.

The TypeChaos lifted it's board sluggishly and flew off barely above the ground "If we can't go any faster we will be shot down".

"_You think I don't know that already"._

Renton turned around to look at the KLF's to see them racing towards the sky "What are they doing..." Renton said as his gaze followed their path to see Eureka falling towards the ground "No..." Renton yelled grabbing the controls.

As Eureka fell she could see the TypeChaos slowly driving away "Good Renton your still with me" But as her attention came back to else where she saw at least fifty KLF's flying at her "Oh what do I do now..." But at that instant a pure white LFO flew by destroying ten KLF's "what was that..." as her gaze caught the LFO, it was the Nirvash in it's spec two form "_I have returned Eureka, but I hope not to late_".

"Nirvash, Renton needs our help".

"_Okay get ready Eureka" _The Nirvash flew close and opened her cockpit having Eureka float in "_Are you okay Eureka"._

"Yeah I'm fine but hurry we have to help Renton".

_---_

"Commander Henderson we have just identified another LFO attacking the base it's the Nirvash" a young attendant said walking into his office.

Henderson turned to the young man "So it comes to this I wanted to capture the LFO, but give the order to destroy the Unidentified LFO and ignore the Nirvash for now".

"Yes sir" The young attendant turned on his heel and left the room.

"This day is only getting worse I just wish it never had to go this far" Henderson said annoyed "Well it's almost time to start the Wild bloom project".

---

"The Nirvash is back" Renton said staring out of the cockpit "Please Lai we have to help them..." Renton barely muttered as all the KLF's started to fire upon the TypeChaos.

"_Renton we can't do anything"_

"For Eureka anything is possible" Renton yelled as he took the controls and charged straight at the KLF's "I promised long ago that I will always be there for her and I intend to keep that promise" Renton yelled with renewed strength.

The TypeChaos was slowly gaining speed "_Renton we won't be able to fight like this"._

"We won't have to fight but to help Eureka" Renton yelled.

"_Fine but just to tell you I admire how much you love her and I will help you save her"._

"Good then let's do this" Renton said grabbing the controls and a blinding flash enveloped the entire field.

"What is this" Eureka said shielding her eyes but as it started to diminish the TypeChaos flew by in a blur grabbing the Nirvash by the chest and pulling it along forcing Eureka back into her seat "What is that" Eureka said full in wonder at the TypeChaos as it's eyes were golden globes "Renton, Thank you".

"Holland we have the... Nirvash and Renton returning" Gidget stammered from her station.

"What... Are you... they are" Holland stammered looking out the across the sky towards a rapidly approaching LFO "Open the hatch Gidget and let them in".

"Moondoggie get the ship out of here and fast" Holland said turning around leaving the bridge "What is going on here" Holland stammered before breaking into a run for the hangar.

As everyone started to pile into the hangar the Type Chaos was lowered slowly to the flight deck and turned as if about to launch back out to fight but fell to it's knee's and lean to the wall, everyone just sat there staring "RENTON..." Eureka yelled as she propelled herself from the Nirvash's cockpit and ran to the TypeChaos.

"Renton please answer me" Eureka yelled as she struggled to get it open and finally succeeded "Renton please be okay" Eureka thought out loud.

As the canopy finally opened the interior of the cockpit was covered in blood and Renton was on the controls barely breathing "No... Someone help me" Eureka tried slowly to lift Renton out to not cause anymore damage.

"Someone help me..." Eureka was crying hysterically.

"How could he even pilot like that" Holland barely stammered as he finally came back to reality and ran to Eurekas side and helped get Renton out and rushed him to the infirmary.

"Mischa please can I help you" Eureka asked pleading.

"Eureka I have to hurry, please don't ask" Mischa said as she rushed back in the infirmary not even looking back.

"Renton don't leave me like this again" Eureka cried out sitting beside the door.

"Eureka, Renton will be fine he's with Mischa now" Talho said giving her a hug.

Eureka just said nothing and sat in silence "Please just leave me alone for now" Eureka said quietly pulling her knee's to her chest.

"Okay but maybe you should get some sleep Eureka" Holland said suggesting.

"Leave me here please" Eureka said barely a whisper.

"I'll bring some food later" Talho said getting up and dragging Holland away by the ear "Hey you could just ask" Holland yelled.

"I think it's time to leave the Gekko but only when Renton gets better" Eureka said aloud.

"_**Everything is starting to develop but what is the real intention**_" _**Next time Aftershock**_


	6. AfterShock

_**Disclaimer: I don't Eureka Seven or anything copyrighted to it. This is an unlicensed fanfic and makes no profit what so ever.**_

_**Okay I'm back and I have everything figured out so have fun reading and leave some suggestions I'm all ear's now. Sorry for the late update just been distracted by somethings going on around me.**_

_**Aftershock**_

Kol stood in a dark corner of Henderson's office with bandages across his forehead and waist "How can he even do all that, It was to fast to even get accurate readings".

"Nothing has ever compared to what that Renton kid has done, two hundred KLF's were destroyed and many of the base defenses but we can't forget your horrible defeat either" Henderson said smirking.

"The kid was just lucky that I couldn't activate the setori program" Kol said venomously.

"It doesn't matter now, I've authorized the wild bloom project and the TypeTranquil" Henderson said rather downcast.

"What are you serious that madman's plans how can you even believe in that and that LFO is just trouble" Kol almost yelled.

"Well in times of drastic actions, calls for drastic measures" Henderson said before sipping some coffee "Would you like to oversee the project".

"I'd rather not but I guess I don't have much of a choice" Kol said walking towards the door.

"Sorell Don't worry to much you'll get what you want soon enough" Henderson said with a smile.

"You know..., I despise you even more now" Kol said slamming the door hard.

---

"Eureka wake up it's time for breakfast" Gidget said nudging her "Talho told me to wake you up, so come on".

"Huh... Has Mischa come out yet" Eureka asked rubbing her eyes.

"No but I won't lie to you Eureka since were friends, but it will take awhile before Renton is fine" Gidget said with a frown "But let's get some breakfast because Hap didn't burn the pancakes today" Gidget said smiling.

Eureka stood up and slowly walked down the hall "I guess I should get something to eat" Eureka said sadly.

After a little while Gidget started walking the same way to "I hate seeing her this way, Why can't I ever cheer her up" Gidget snapped her fingers "I know what I should do, Eureka I'll meet you in the galley" and rushed off somewhere in the ship.

---

_In the galley_

"Hey Holland what are we going to do now" Talho asked nudging him.

"Right now we will go to Tresoir and wait for Mischa's analysis on Renton" Holland said gloomily.

"We should help Eureka through this, we need to do something for her" Talho said to everyone in the room.

"I agree but what can we do" Anemone said cheerfully.

"Why don't we go back to Bellforest after getting supplies from Tresoir since the children are there we can organize something like a party" Dominic suggested.

Holland finished another fork full of pancake "That isn't bad but we should get it all planned out with Axel, so nobody tell Eureka or Gidget because she is horrible at keeping a secret" Holland said aloud as everyone nodded their approval.

"So how long are our repairs at Tresoir going to take" Anemone asked.

"Well I'd give it..." Holland almost finished but Moondoggie interrupted him "The engines still need some repair so I'd say two days at least and a new color should be chosen if that is what you want Holland" He said smiling.

"Well I thought of the same one's but maybe I should try something new" Holland said nodding.

"Hey everyone" Eureka said as she walked in "Hey Hap have anymore pancakes" Eureka said smiling.

"Umm... yeah I still have some but would you like a hot one I can make another" Hap said from behind the counter.

"It's okay you don't have to" Eureka said waving it off as nothing "Hey does anyone know where were going now" Eureka said aloud.

"Well be going to Tresoir for a couple of days for repairs and to stockpile some supplies and parts" Holland said quietly.

"But what about Renton" Eureka asked rather downcast.

"Well I'm still waiting for Mischa to say what she may need or what we need to do for Renton but until then I intend to stay away from battle and keep everyone out of harms way".

"So if Renton needs anything at all will you go anywhere to help" Eureka asked with her eyes glistening with tears "Yes I will do anything to help" Holland replied.

"Good I expected nothing less" Eureka said as she grabbed her plate Hap had set for her and left the room.

"I really hope it's nothing expensive because right now were broke enough as it is" Holland said aloud, at that Talho smacked him hard across the back of his head "You know it doesn't matter We'll still help anyway as they are the saviors of the world and life as it is so there will be people who will help" Talho yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying it anyway" Holding his hands in front of his face innocently "You know I'd do anything to help I've changed since then and you can say that about anyone here, well maybe Gidget can be excluded but we have all changed".

"Yeah I guess somethings have but you promised to get Lon some new toys so you better follow through" Talho said walking out of the room.

"Well it's cheaper shopping for Lon then Talho" Holland said laughing, while Talho poked her head back in the room "I still have that purse to get so well both go".

"Well doesn't that burn a hole in your wallet" Dominic said smiling "It doesn't matter as long as she's happy, I'm fine" Holland said smiling opening his wallet to have nothing "Oh and Holland I already have the money but your coming anyway".

"Oh... Dominic you still have to get me that dress I've wanted" Anemone said tauntingly "Sorry forgot all about that" Dominic said evasively edging to the door "Hey I'll go to we still need to check and see if all of our things are still in our room" Anemone said grabbing his arm and walking beside Dominic.

"What you don't want to run" Dominic said laughing "Why can't we just walk together" Anemone said as they left the room.

---

"These pancakes are good" Eureka thought out loud eating the last of them "I want to know if Renton is alright but I don't want to distract Mischa, why can't it be easy anymore" Eureka yelled before breaking into tears.

"Eureka... have you been out here all night" Mischa looked terrible from the lack of sleep "Renton is going to be okay" Mischa said standing in the doorway "But I can't let you see him right now it would be best if Renton can get some undisturbed rest, is that okay with you".

"Thank you Mischa that is what I needed to know right now but when do you think he'll be better".

"I have no idea Renton is something else entirely then before he's changed in more ways then one, But I'd say he should be awake within a day or two".

"Oh Thank you so much Mischa for saving Renton" Eureka said hugging Mischa "Eureka later I'd like to talk about your wings if you wouldn't mind".

"It's okay Mischa I don't mind at all".

"Thank you Eureka but I should be getting back to Renton to check up on a few things, so if you wouldn't mind" Mischa suggested still being held by Eureka "Oh sorry I'm just really happy and Thanks again".

"It's okay Eureka but could you have someone come by and drop off some food I'm out in here".

"Yeah I'll make you something later but I have to check and see what we still have aboard".

"Thank you Eureka but try to have some fun" Mischa said smiling "Yeah I guess" Eureka said and walked off.

---

"Hey does anyone know where Eureka went" Gidget said running into the galley "No haven't seen her in a while, why are you looking for her" Hap asked washing dishes.

"Oh it's nothing just some girl talk, but thanks" Gidget said running away "Now where is she, Ahh... her room" Gidget said stopping short of Eurekas room "Hey Eureka do you mind if I come in and talk" Gidget said knocking slightly.

"No come on in I was just finishing a book" Eureka said putting the book back on it's shelf "So what do you want to talk about" She said smiling.

"Well I wanted to see if you would like to play a game, it's really fun".

"I guess so but what is it" Eureka asked "Well it's called uno but I played it a while ago and it's fun" Gidget said pulling out a deck of cards "I'll tell you the rules then we can start".

---

"Hey Laoin can you tell us why you helped all of us and what is your story in all of this" Holland asked "Well that's a tough one but I'll start from the beginning" Laoin muttered putting down his tea.

"_Back when I was twelve I was enlisted to be an early recruit for the federation to be an intelligence officer but that was just a cover up for what there true intentions were. The real reason is that they wanted to easily manipulate me and the others but I was one of the lucky one's for I was the oldest out of them all some may have even been five years of age._

_Most of my group was trained in arms and some LFO piloting skills but a select few were being trained for the SOF which you weren't part of at the time but they were almost like Eureka was emotionless and I know that because I saw Eureka throughout her training which sickened me every single time I watched them do that to kids it was horrifying._

_But only about five years ago when you took the moonlight and Eureka, did I really notice what was truly going on and started to find more on everything, so over the years I learned of the federation's treachery but I was sent away to gather information on your group but I decided to do a brief overview and spent my time at the beach._

_Since most of the federation was oblivious of the possibility of their agents to break free of their rule they had no idea until one two people announced their leave, my instructors Alex and Feller, so I was glad to see they were alive and with you guys it worked out so well._

"But now it's time to take a break from this subject as I'm hungry and didn't have any breakfast so if you have any questions they can be asked later".

"Well that was easy of him but I know he's hiding something from me but I won't pry, just yet" Holland said getting up from the lounge and leaving as well.

"Holland can I have a moment" Mischa asked as she entered the lounge "Umm... I guess but what is it about".

"It's about Renton, but Holland Eureka should not know for the time being".

"So what's it all about, I mean how can Renton even pilot that thing" Holland asked "Well it has a lot to do with the LFO he was piloting it seems to have changed him in more ways then one".

"What has happened to Renton already" Holland said getting slightly annoyed "Well... he has abnormal brain patterns and his physical structure has slightly been altered".

"So what does this mean for Renton, does he act differently".

"Well I wouldn't know Renton hasn't gained consciousness yet so anything is possible so maybe a quarantine could be issued but Eureka will most certainly be upset about that so tread lightly Holland".

"Yes I understand but we still have another two days until we get to Tresoir as the engines weren't fully repaired and we have to do a complete ship search for any device that the Federation may use to track us".

"I'll keep you informed of any change at all with Renton so have a good day Holland" Mischa said walking off.

"Well it looks like we should search some of the ship now since there is nothing to do" Holland activated the intercom "Everyone but Talho and Eureka could you report to the command center when you are unoccupied".

---

"Uno..., hey Gidget why do you have so many cards" Eureka said tauntingly "Oh thanks a lot because you gave me them with all those draw two cards" Gidget said staring behind twelve cards.

"Well I win" Eureka throws down wild draw four "Wow I was defeated by someone who has never played a card game in their life" Gidget muttered "Well it was still fun thank you Gidget".

"It's no problem and anyway I wanted to have some fun with you" Gidget said smiling " _Everyone but Talho and Eureka could you report to the command center when you are unoccupied"_ Gidget stood up and started to leave "Well Eureka maybe we can play again soon if it isn't much Holland needs done".

"Okay see you some other time" Eureka said waving goodbye, after some time Eureka got up "It's time I learned some things that have been going on" Eureka thought aloud.

"Why is that LFO so quiet... Why does it seem to have anger and love... Why can't I talk to it..." Eureka thought to herself as she headed to the hangar "Someone is going to give me answers even if you don't I will find someone" Eureka thought staring at the damaged TypeChaos.

"Please will you talk to me I would like to know more about you" Eureka asked calmly "Please talk to me why was Renton even piloting in that condition" Eureka almost yelled "TALK TO ME" Eureka yelled slamming her fists on one of it's legs.

"Beep... Beep... Beep... "Huh why is my communicator going off" Eureka picked it up "Hey an e-mail" _Can you please be quiet I'm trying to think and it's only making things worse with you pounding on my leg, it's a distraction"._

"Are you talking to me through emails, so that means you can hear me, good were making progress" Eureka said happily, Beep... "_I'd rather not talk and I can hear you all and you aren't actually nice either you lose your temper to easily Eureka, Good day..."._

"I do not lose my temper that easily, I'm just mad is all it is from what's been going on" Eureka said walking away "_**You do Eureka and you know it it's best if you don't lie to him especially if you want answers, maybe he'll talk again later**__"._

"Well I guess so Nirvash" Eureka said smiling and walked off "I think I'll read some more of my book and then see if I can visit Renton" Eureka thought out loud smiling.

"_Why do I feel so different about everyone now..."._

_---_

"Holland you can't put Renton into a quarantine do you know what that will do to Eureka especially if she doesn't know why" Talho yelled "You think I don't know that but Renton is not his old self anymore he's different" Holland yelled back.

"Holland we've all changed and everything around us is something we don't understand anymore either" Talho said quietly "Yes but until Mischa decides to let anyone see him Renton is to left alone".

"Fine but you will finish what you started Holland" Talho muttered before leaving their room.

"Holland walked out heading to Mischa's office and knocked lightly "Hey Mischa do you mind if we could talk for a second" Holland said quietly "Yeah sure what do you need Holland" Mischa said quietly stepping out of the infirmary.

"Well I would like to see what you meant about Renton before I made any... Rash decisions".

"So you finally came to that I was waiting for you to come by, so please come in it might take a while" Mischa suggested "So has anything new happened so far".

"I'll start off with what I know Renton's brainwaves are changing to what I don't know but they seem to be synchronizing with something" Mischa explained while showing Holland the patterns "So it's like the time with the Coralian and Eureka".

"In a way it is but in another it's not even if he's dreaming the waves change regularly it's almost like Renton's mind can't decide" Mischa explained "Okay so what else is there".

"Well it's Renton himself I don't know what this may mean or do later on but you just have to see for yourself" Mischa said drawing the curtain away from Renton "Look at his eyes and his forehead".

"How can this happen" Holland looked down on Renton his blue eyes wide open with a purple ring surrounding his pupil "I have no idea everything seems the same but it obviously isn't, the jewel Renton has on his forehead seems to be different to, almost cloudy instead of it's dark green".

"Well this makes things far worse then they were I want to let him have his peace but Eureka will be a wreck if she nows about this, I'm still going forward with the quarantine but please don't tell anyone about it if you can avoid it Mischa" Holland said quietly before leaving "Yeah I can try Holland but I don't like where this is going".

"Hey Holland did you just see Renton" Eureka said smiling "Well Umm... kind of but no one can see him right now, I was just talking to Mischa".

"Why can't I see Renton, is something wrong please tell me what happened" Eureka said shaking Holland "Umm.. it's hard to explain right now Eureka but if we could just talk...".

The emergency lights of the Gekko started to flash "Holland we have multiple federation ships coming within radar range and they are catching up quickly" Gidget said over the intercom.

"Eureka you should go to the Nirvash and get ready".

"Um... okay" Eureka said a little surprised "Holland will tell me what is wrong with Renton after were done with this" Eureka thought to herself as she entered the hangar.

"_**Eureka are you ready for this".**_

Eureka looked at the Nirvash then over at Lai "Yes I'm ready but after all of this some of my questions have to be answered" Eureka said determined "_**In due time will everything be revealed Eureka"**_.

"Yes I know but some things need to be sought and not waited upon" Eureka said sadly "Gidget lower the catapult please".

"Catapult lowered, please be careful out there Eureka".

"I will, Nirvash launching".

"So what do the federation have for us today" Eureka said turning around the Nirvash revealing ten carriers, twenty destroyers and a few LFO's "They are going all out here" KLF's started launching out of every carrier and destroyer increasing in number.

"Holland why am I out here right now" Eureka asked desperately "Well we don't have much of a choice if they capture us they will certainly torture Renton and maybe even yourself, second were all in this together, Devilfish launching".

"If we have no choice I will fight for Renton" Eureka started towards the fleet with the Devilfish "Ken-Goh fire when anything of theirs comes within range".

"Okay but you still owe me fifty dollars so don't die out there" Ken-Goh said laughing "I still say I won that bet".

"Please Nirvash help me get through this" Eureka almost pleaded "_**Eureka the seventh swell won't work like it use to without Renton".**_

Every single federation ship and KLF opened fire at the two advancing hundreds of missiles streaked out leaving behind their trails "Ken-Goh now" Holland yelled moments later a smaller screen of missiles left the Gekko to intercept.

The Nirvash corkscrewed in between some missiles and laser fire while the Devilfish fired lasers into the group leaving many to scatter "Eureka we have to get close if before we can do anything" Holland yelled while performing a cut back drop turn.

"Okay Holland" Eureka acknowledged but the firing stopped and the KLF's stood motionless while one slim yellow LFO flew up to the front of the battle group and slowly advanced.

"Give up now while you still have a chance or else you will not receive mercy" Kol said harshly.

"What do you want from us" Eureka asked "What do we want from you, nothing we want what Renton has to give, Information and power".

"I'm sorry but were going to turn down that offer" Holland said laughing "Then we'll take him from you" And the LFO charged swiftly lunging it's knifes towards the cockpit of the Nirvash.

---

Beep... Beep... Beep... "Huh... Hey Talho I've just gotten a request for the catapult to be lowered" Gidget said nervously "Is it Mathieu or Hilda".

"It's the Chaos, Talho and it's requested for launch again" Gidget said slightly scared "Gidget patch me into it right now, that little kid is going to get himself killed" Talho yelled.

"Renton get out of there now even if we need help you can't give it in your condition" Talho said calmly "We have another request for launch, what should I do".

"Lower the catapult, if Renton decides to do this then let him do it".

The TypeChaos launched out of the Gekko shifting into it's humanoid form sluggishly and drew it's sword as the TypeTranquil lunged at Eureka.

"Why can't I move my arms, Is this how it all ends, Renton please help me" Eureka thought to herself and shut her eyes as nothing happened Eureka opened her eyes to see the TypeChaos impaled in the cockpit by the TypeTranquil's knife "RENTON" Eureka screamed "Heh.. what a sorry sight, we hoped he would have been out still but doesn't matter now" Kol said harshly.

Kol pulled the knife from the Cockpit and kicked the TypeChaos off it's board sending it plummeting towards the ground "Now it's time for both of you" Kol said advancing in a blur cutting the lasers off the Devilfish and taking the knifes from the Nirvash "I'll give you one last chance surrender now or die".

One of the carriers exploded the farthest from the field in the haze of shrapnel the outline of an LFO emerged with one eye black and one white "So you aren't dead yet" Kol said shocked and took off towards the Chaos corkscrewing at a dizzying pace.

The chaos just stood there idle until within feet of impact spun it's blade upward and shielded the Tranquils blow and grabbed it by it's neck in a blink of an eye "What are you going to kill me" Kol yelled the Chaos looked into the face of the Tranquil with a piercing glare "Well are you going to say something or not".

The Chaos just increased it's grip severing the head but in that instant the Tranquil struck across the chest and pushed off "Do you think just my head will stop me" Kol said laughing.

The Tranquils attack left a deep gash but The chaos jumped off it's board and clinged onto the Tranquil spun it's sword severing it's engines, using the pommel of it's sword pounded the cockpit relentlessly until all movement subsided leaving the Tranquil gliding on the trappar, The Chaos Jumped off the Tranquil's board back onto it's own and looked back almost with pity.

The chaos grabbed it's board by the tip and flew towards every ship severing missile pods and lasers even the KLF's and LFO's weapons afterwards just turned away from everyone like nothing happened and flew slowly towards the Gekko gliding past Eureka and Holland "Renton please wait" Eureka said quietly.

The chaos turned around it's eyes went blank and fell out of the sky "RENTON" Holland yelled and accelerated to grab Renton while Eureka was caught in an emotional bind "Why does he fight if he knows he will get hurt".

"Eureka get back to the ship and get Mischa" Holland muttered "Okay Holland" Eureka said lost in thought.

The Nirvash flew into the catapult and landed, Eureka stood to get out as everyone was in the hangar including Mischa "Mischa Renton's hurt we need your help" Eureka almost yelled as Holland lowered the Chaos onto the floor.

"Eureka I don't know how to tell you this but Renton never left he's still in the infirmary" Mischa said a little shocked "What how can that be so who's piloting it" Eureka jumped down and ran to the chaos, she opened up the cockpit to reveal it empty "How can this be".

"So the Chaos not just moved on it's own but fought on it's own as well this is unprecedented from what the Nirvash had done" Woz said excited.

"So this child is special but why did it disarm most of the others instead of just killing them like earlier" Eureka thought to herself.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Eureka read her mail "_I'll tell you what I know later I need some rest and repairs"._

_The Chaos battles on it's own and Renton is still unconscious._

_Next time: Realization_

_**I've had trouble for the last couple of days somethings to do and such but maybe even some procrastination but I hope my next chapter will come sooner sorry but I was on vacation during some of my time away.**_


End file.
